


come be lonely with me

by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, American Reader, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Severus Snape is Bad at Feelings, Slytherin Reader, Snape isn't as awful as usual, listen emotions are hard and this is the only way I can write love, slight aromantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind/pseuds/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: “You seem very sure about this.” Snape said with a smile in his voice.She calmed down and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “we’re serpents Severus, if we don’t shed what we’ve outgrown we die.”There was a moment of silence between them.  Wren let her hand fall but he caught it in his own, holding her fingers and letting his thumb graze her knuckles.  It was as though a wall fell away between them, a strong one Severus had built around himself years ago.  And just like that...it crumbled.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Foreigner's God

**Author's Note:**

> Ok quick run down: Reader/OC is Sirius Black's bastard kid from America that attended Hogwarts from 2nd to 7th Year. No Voldemort AU but Tom Riddle will make an appearance later on. It is set in Modern time but The Mauraders and Snape are still only in their 40's. Minerva is the headmistress and Dumbledore retired. The spells are probably spelled wrong and I apologize in advance for that. This is very self indulgent but the fic got way too long so I figured I should post it.

_ It had to be her. Of course McGonagall would choose her. _

“-I heard she and Harry Potter let a pack of fairies loose in the Dark Arts class their fourth year.”

“Well, I heard she’s covered in tattoos and can charm them.”

“When I was in first year she used to sell premixed elixirs to pass when Snape was the potions teacher before Slughorn. Can you believe that? Right under her Head of House’s nose!”

“My mum told me the only reason she was sent a letter in the first place was because she’s Siruis Black’s bastard. She was already enrolled in Ilvermorny when her mum pulled her out to send her here.”

The Slytherin girl had graduated 4 years ago with honors that she didn’t deserve only to saunter back to the States for  _ muggle college _ . Now she was back as Headmaster’s Assistant and Dueling Club Instructor. Looking like a bad influence on children if Severus had ever seen one. Hair and eyebrows dyed an obnoxious unnatural color with metal in her nose and black ink peeking out from her sleeves and collar. Yet here she sat at the  _ staff  _ table in the great hall grinning as the first years were sorted. 

“And now I would like to introduce the new additions to our staff,” McGonagall’s voice carried in the Great Hall while seventh years waited eagerly for the parties to come in common rooms.

“Neville Longbottom will be joining Professor Sprout in the Herbology Department and will take over as Gryffindor’s Head of House. Wren Gregson will be acting as School Secretary and the instructor for Dueling Club- sign ups of which will be available next week and only to students fourth year and up.”

Wren bowed her head politely at the cheer that erupted from the students for her and Neville, at least she was sharing a terrifying first experience with him. She was the first of her positon- McGonagall’s brilliant idea after she was appointed Headmistress when Dumbledore retired and realized that a majority of the tedious paperwork and other small tasks (that Dumbledore usually waited until the last minute to do) could be completed by an assistant. In all honesty Wren knew that she was just a glorified file pusher and errand runner, but it was so exciting to be back on the other side of the table and she was surprised she had even gotten the interview after posting her application via owl from the States.

“I’m so glad you’ll be new this year too, I don’t know what I’d do if I was on my own.” Neville said with a nervous chuckle.

She had always fiercely loved the Gryffindor and they remained friends even after graduation, “I’m just happy we can actually hang out now! You and Hannah are the best friends I could ask for.”

“You don’t have to stay at Hogwarts ya know, Hannah still has a room at The Three Broomsticks for you.”

“No, I need to be here in case McGonagall needs me. I’m so scared I’ll fuck this up.”

“Nah, you’re gonna be brilliant! I’m more scared of working alongside Snape.”

“God, don’t say it so loud or he might appear.” Wren mumbled.

Thinking of the current DADA Professor still brought up searing memories of shame from being reprimanded and almost expelled by him her 6th and 7th years. Her being a Slytherin seemed to be trumped by her father being Sirius Black and she paid for that her entire time at Hogwarts. She figured she would pay for that the rest of her life too.

~

It was the third week of classes and Wren was still running around to find students with problem schedules to take to the Headmistress. She paused at the DADA door to smooth out her dress shirt and knock politely, didn’t want to give Snape a reason to sneer at her.

“So sorry for interrupting. May I please borrow Miss Pultridge? Headmistress McGonagall needs to speak with her.” 

“I suppose.” Snap said without turning around from the projector, “be sure to see her back. Miss Pultridge has a habit of ‘getting lost’ as I’m sure you can relate to, Miss Gregson.”

A small snicker echoed in the class but Wren seemed unperturbed and motioned for the student to follow her, “I’ll have her back as soon as I can.”

“As soon as you can…?”

Wren’s smile faltered slightly and she could feel embarrassment begin to heat in her chest.

“I’ll have her back as soon as I can, Professor.” 

_ You’re fucking insane if you think I’d call you, sir.  _

Wren decided then and there that she would only put up with his arrogance a little while longer. Let him get his childish pent up rage out of the way before he either lost interest in humiliating her or she put him in his place.

_ ~ _

A few months in and Dueling Club was going strong with one of the largest turnouts it had seen in years. Rumors of Wren being a hands on and challenging instructor brought in many late sign ups that were eager to learn. Student’s happily spending their Saturday afternoon’s in the Great Hall to end up scratched and sweaty.

“Great job, Cynthia you did wonderful! Reese just remember to breathe, you have a lot of power but you can’t use it unless you say the spells correctly, we won’t be practicing non-verbal magic until next semester.” 

They were practicing simple disarming spells as a warm up to a more advanced defensive technique. Dueling Club had long been a blow off for students to come throw random low grade spells around, Wren hoped that instead she could teach these kids to defend themselves against anything- not just the Dark Arts.

“Witches and wizards all have different dueling styles just like they have different casting styles. During this club you will learn to find what your style is and what spells work best with it.” Wren announced as she casually paced the table unaware of a figure looming in the doorway. “Me? I have a Brute style of fighting, my wand movements are from my hips- forceful and big, so what defensive spells do you think works best for me?”

Murmurs and looking around were interrupted by a quiet Hufflepuff with yellow bows in her dark curly hair that had transitioned from William to Winifred since Wren graduated, “lorumus?”

“Perfect, Wini! Can you tell us what Lorumus does and what it is derived from?”

“I-it comes from the latin word lorum meaning leather. It creates a whip projection from the wand and can be sustained depending on how powerful and focused the caster is.”

“Brilliant, if I could give house points Hufflepuff would get 500.”

She beamed at the compliment and stood a little taller. Although Wren couldn’t give house points the students of the Dueling Club still treated the ones she gave as a gain and the other Hufflepuffs wore a smile. Snape rolled his eyes as he watched not understanding the point in praising the children for every little thing.

“Now something like a whip can be used offensively but it does a wonderful job of creating space and what is the most important thing to remember when you’re in a dangerous situation besides your wand?”

“Your casting space.” The group replied in unison.

“Exactly. Not only does maintaining a casting space give you room to properly cast, it also makes sure you stay aware of your surroundings so you won’t be surprised by anything that could pop up.”

“What a...charming little class you have, Miss Gregson.” Snape announced as he entered feeling gratified when she jumped.

“Professor Snape, to what do we owe the pleasure _? _ ”

“I was passing by and wanted to see how Dueling Club was going under your  _ expertise. _ You certainly can’t be worse than Lockhart was.”

“Thank you professor, that sounded almost like a compliment. Will you be gracing us with your presence for a while longer or are you satisfied with what you’ve seen so far?”  _ Please leave please leave please leave please leave. _

Before Snape could reply with a scathing review and turn on his heel a sassy Ravenclaw that was given detention by him earlier in the week spoke up, “a demonstration! Miss Wren you haven’t given us a demonstration since Professor Longbottom last month and all you did was expelliarmus. We want a  _ real  _ demonstration! With curses and cool stuff and everything!”

The group erupted in agreement.

“Oh, kids Professor Snape is a much more experienced wizard than I am and I’m sure he’s very busy today.”

“A Dueling Instructor stepping down from a duel?” Came the gravely taunt.

A chorus of “Ohhhs!” sounded and when Wren looked into the crowd several pleading eyes looked back at her.  _ Stand up to him  _ they begged  _ for us please stand up to him.  _ Wren would be lying if the thought of dueling Snape didn’t make her nervous. He was a powerful wizard and she had seen the kind of damage he could do first hand during a stint of detention in the Forbidden Forest. A troll surprised them while Wren was digging for Bitter Root in the frozen ground when Severus stepped in front of her holding her in place as she gripped his black robes and watched him  _ decimate  _ the creature. She had stayed tucked by his side with his robes in her fists until they made it back to Hogwarts. If he could kill a troll, he could most certainly make her look like a fool. 

“Well, Professor if you would be so kind as to humour us I would be honored.”

Wren did find that even if she was humiliated in front of her class it would still be a good time to show them a different style.

“Now as you saw,” Wren tried controlling her heavy breathing after deflecting several curses, “Professor Snape has a “fencer technique” when it comes to spell casting. Swift and pointed, with a lot of the movement of the spell in his arm. This usually means that his strengths lie in offensive moves.”

Wren felt a tug at her ankle and suddenly she was dangling in the air, flailing wildly before he dropped her face first back into the table. A nonverbal Levicorpus.  _ Fucking asshole!  _ The kids laughed and some cheered, just happy to see some drama. A few phones even came out to record the duel, students knowing that their friends in Quidditch or choir practice would love what was happening.

“-and school level jinx apparently.” She tried playing it off with a laugh but the satisfied smirk on his face screamed  _ Just like I used to do to your father  _ and Wren found that she suddenly couldn’t take it anymore.

With a hard forward step and upward push of her wand Snape was forced back by a blast of cold air followed by several more. He recovered quickly to go on the offense using the new anger behind her movements to his advantage. As she made another step towards him he whipped his arm back and forward sending an onslaught of stupefy and low level electrical curses that left a buzz in the air. Just when Wren thought that she would get the upper hand Severus hit her with an expelliarmus. Her english oak and phoenix core wand clattered to the floor as Snape cast another stupefy looking to dominate the match. The spell never reached her.

As the curse left his lips Wren fell to one knee and brought her right arm in front of her. A transparent black and grey shield matching the tattoo on her arm appeared blocking the spell, giving her enough time to accio her wand.

Soft gasps of amazement came from her class and even Severus seemed impressed.

“Learned new tricks in the States did you?”

“Oh, you have no idea, Professor.” And wren decided it was time to end it,”Nox Maxima.”

The area surrounding the table plunged into suffocating inky blackness. Snape couldn’t even see the Lumos of his wand as he backed up quickly not knowing where the girl would appear only to feel his own levicorpus spell tug his feet out from under him and he toppled onto his back. The black evaporated and Wren stood above the professor in triumph, wand pointed towards his neck. She could wait for him to do the honorable thing and admit defeat, yet the look of barely concealed hatred on his face made her reconsider. She was a Slytherin that played to win but she also knew when to back down.

“Thank you so much for such an exhilarating exercise professor! The kids look thoroughly entertained, but I have to admit defeat and say I’m plum worn out.” 

Wren bowed before offering him a hand which he refused, knowing that she still had plenty of power. The crowd remained silent while he gathered himself and left the great hall in a sweep of black robes. Once he was gone they cheered.

Wren hadn’t completely lied earlier that day- she  _ was  _ worn out. Now she was shuffling tiredly from the Headmistress’s office with a cup of warm Orange Blossom and Camomile tea that McGonagall always had brewing. It was well past midnight and the school was silent save for the yawns of the portraits and Peeves snoring. If she was actually paying attention instead of daydreaming about her warm bed and vibrator Wren may have actually heard his footsteps before she rounded the corner straight into him.

Her tea spilled down her shirt soaking into her sports bra and Slytherin pullover from Dueling Class to drip onto the floor.

“Ah fuck- sorry professor I’m so tired I didn’t even hear you coming, ‘scuse me.”

“Think you’re pretty clever after that sorry excuse for a duel, don’t you?”

Wren blinked, taken aback by his sudden viciousness, “p-pardon?”

“You’re just like your father. Arrogant and cheating, no sense of decency.” He said the last part with an upturn of his nose obviously meaning her tight athletic clothing now soaked through and sticking to her.

“For your information  _ Snape  _ I know my dad’s an asshole but just because he bullied you in school and one of his friends fucked the girl you wanted to fuck doesn’t give you the right to take it out on me  _ years fucking later. _ ”

Now he was the one to look shocked at her crudeness in reference to James and Lily who to this day remained as inseparable as they had the day they married. The fact that Sirius would have even told his daughter about their formative years together meant he still despised Snape. 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I know that the reason you singled Harry and I out for all those years is because you  _ still  _ hold a grudge against our parents. Like come on man, get a fuckin’ life. I am not my father and I was nothing but a great student for you! I did wonderful in your potions and defense classes. And now that I’m on the same level as you I have given you nothing but respect yet you still treat me like shit. I deserve at least your civility.”

Snape scoffed at her recollection, “you didn’t deserve to graduate Hogwarts in the first place and you don’t deserve to be here now.”

Wren was well past angry. Her rage cooling as fast as the sticky tea on her clothes. There was no use in arguing with him since the man was obviously never going to get over himself. Only when she opened her mouth to tell him off one last time before going to bed he continued.

“You were a lackluster student that was disruptive and attention seeking. Nothing but the house whore who-”

She interrupted with an astonished laugh and advanced, “I don’t know if you think that’s meant to insult me, but it doesn’t. You seem to forget that I’m a Slytherin too, and I’ll be damned if I’m gonna stand here and let a man speak to me like this. I get what I want  _ because  _ I’m ambitious and cunning. I want this position and I am going to keep it as long as I desire, so you can either speak to me civilly from now on or don’t speak to me at all.”

~

Snape had seemed to take her ultimatum seriously and they communicated with simple nods of the head when forced to interact. Although he no longer interrupted Dueling Club he did eavesdrop on the sessions to see that students under her care were excelling in nonverbal spells a whole semester ahead of schedule. It was infuriating how little she realized her own capabilities.

Wren wasn’t feeling much better about the situation, knowing that all she accomplished was repeating the cycle of hate her father started. She was the girl who broke the tradition of things, the one who had turned Slytherin on its head during her time and shifted the house known for Blood Purity to the house most willing to speak up- Slytherin’s ferocity and ambition finally finding a foothold in social issues. She watched first year muggle borns grin at being placed in Slytherin and the house welcome them with open arms, hoping it was making Salazar Slytherin roll in his prejudice grave. How could she have done all that yet she can’t bury a stupid hatchet she didn’t even weild? 

“How are things going with the Winter Formal?” Minerva asked between sips of tea.

“Great! The band will be here tomorrow to set up, I’ve got Harry and the Weasley Twins set to speak, aaaand the 6th years should finish decorating by tomorrow afternoon so we can do a walkthrough. Thank you so much for considering this, Minerva. I think the students will get a real kick out of it.”

“Oh, glad to hear. I always said that the Yule Ball should be an annual event.” After another sip and her need for gossip getting the better of her she pressed on, “and how are things settling between you and Severus?”

“Ma’am, I don’t-”

“Wren, I am still as sharp as I was when you were a student and you know how the portraits love to gossip.”

“Ah, yes the  _ portraits _ ,” Wren sighed, “we’ve come to an agreement I think. Not friendly terms but...civil.”

“Perfect, then I’m sure monitoring the outside areas for rogue party goers together would be acceptable?”

“Only for you, Minerva.”

The 6th years did not disappoint in decorating. The floor of the hall gave the illusion of ice and cicles hung from the ceiling, lanterns of blue light and silver candles gave the room a fairy tale glow while the stage would erupt with different color lights as the band played. Harry gave an outstanding speech about being an Aurora and working for the Ministry of Magic followed by a more thrilling display by the extraordinarily successful business partners- the Weasley twins.

“Looking alright there, Wreny.” “Sight for sore eyes you are.”

“And you two look as goofy as ever.” Wren laughed at the twins, placing chaste kisses on both their cheeks. “Thanks for agreeing to this guys, it means a lot.”

“Not all for you though, is it?” “Right, we’re off to Filch’s office to knick back some fabulous inventions we can use at the shop.” “Thanks for giving us the ‘in’ sweetheart.”

She rolled her eyes as the two hurried off down the hall like they were 7th years again. 

“Did I do alright? Feel like I mucked it all up there at the end.”

“You did great, Harry. God, it’s good to see you.” 

They hugged tightly, practically brother and sister since their first summer together before Wren joined the 2nd years at Hogwarts. Now here they were- an Aurora and Hogwarts staff- Harry married to Ginny Weasley with a baby born just that spring. 

“We coming ‘round to yours for holiday still?” 

“Of course! Oh and how is little James? He looks like he’s growing fast!”

“He is a little monster. Mum and dad have him for the weekend so Ginny can get back to practice for the Harpies.”

“You married a hell of a woman, Harry.”

“She’s my hero.” he sighed dreamily, “how about you? Working with Snape living up to the hype?”

She smoothed out her dress looking around for the professor, “We’re not on speaking terms actually.”

“Merlin that bad?”

“Ya, don’t mention anything to Sirius if you see him before Christmas or he’ll throw a bitch fit and come up here to embarrass me. Now go on and enjoy yourself! I’ve got to start my rounds before  _ he  _ comes looking for me.”

Wren found Severus down the hall tearing into two Ravenclaw boys that were still trying to adjust their robes after being pulled out from under a staircase. Under a staircase, rookie move. She did a round outside and found a whopping 8 couples in various hiding spaces giving all of them the same speech of “Just be happy it was me and not Professor Snape, now get back to your dorms or the great hall and remember to be  _ careful.”.  _ As the Formal began to wind down and Wren was more in need of a drink than she had been in a long time both her and Severus found themselves outside in the soft snowfall to act as a sternful reminder to head directly back to the dorms.

“Thank god its almost over, I need a drink after these kids.”

“Not the most creative of hiding places.” Severus agreed.

It was the first time they had spoken since the fight in October. Wren took his reply as an invitation to tentatively continue.

“The black embroidery on your dress robes is nice, Professor. You look more intimidating than usual.”

A small twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth and he turned to regard her. It was hard  _ not  _ to regard her when she first stepped into the great hall. The black A-line dress was high necked and backless, showing off the tattoos littered across her shoulders and back including the large snake that Severus could see shiver in the cold. He wondered faintly if she was chilly or if she had a warming spell on the dress. Another fleeting wonder of how much of her body was covered by the snake slipped into his thoughts.

“And you look lovely, Miss Gregson.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Her surprise showed in her voice and the blush that rose to her cheeks.

As the 5th years began cleaning up and the last few couples left the great hall the band did a final song, a cover of a popular muggle song, and it echoed out into the gardens as Severus and Wren looked for stragglers.

“Oh, this is such a good song.”

Severus assumed it was a muggle song and watched as Wren softly sang along to the chorus, the skirt of her dress rustling with her movements. Maybe it was the cold or the lack of students to bust that made her do it but she turned to him with a sly Slytherin smile.

“Last song of the night professor, share a dance with me?”

He didn’t immediately refuse. There wasn’t a  _ reason  _ he had to refuse besides simply not wanting to, he had shared a few dances at weddings and of course the expected waltz with Minerva during celebrations such as this.

“I suppose.”

Her fingers were ice in his but he found the soft skin of her back that his fingertips fell on to be warm. They kept a conservative distance as they swayed and Wren could feel locks of his hair brush against her knuckles from its position on his shoulder. His cologne a comforting mix of vetiver and oak.

Snape surprised her (and himself) again by gently bringing their joined hands up and leading her into a turn. They came together closer from the movement and Wren could feel the warmth coming from him, finding herself leaning into it until they were flush and her head was against his chest. She felt him sigh and adjust his arm so that his hand was fully against her bare back. Ah, they were both touch starved it seemed.

“This is...nice.” Wren whispered.

“Quite.” Severus replied although it sounded more like a question than an answer as he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

As the music died and the band began to pack the two separated as if a stupefy spell was lifted from them and they remembered what they were doing. 

“So after our last sweep of the gardens and castle halls did you want to get a drink?” Wren felt brave pushing her luck with him.

“We can finish on the third floor. I have a bottle of Firewhiskey in my office.”

The DADA classroom was dark and cold when they finally made it in.

“I don’t have a second glass.” Snape murmured as he poured some whiskey into a chipped teacup for her.

“It’s fine, I’m just happy to be sitting down.”

He nodded in agreement and poured a larger amount for himself into a tumbler glass. There was blissful silence as they sat and drank.

“Can we-” Wren spoke up but went quiet again taking another drink before continuing, “can we be normal like this? No weird animosity or old grudges. I’m sorry for what I said back in October, it wasn’t my place and if anything it just proved how much I  _ am  _ like Sirius.”

“Don’t.” 

“Professor, please. I can’t keep feeling like we’re walking on broken glass around each other. Why can’t we be fr-”

“You cannot even fathom how much potential you are throwing away living your life like this.” Snape suddenly snapped, not looking up from his glass.

“What are you talking about? I’m working at Hogwarts, I’m teaching kids how to defend themselves. I’m content.”

He gave her a dry laugh, “why bother explaining it to you? I tried telling you your 7th year and you ignored me then too.”

“With all due respect the only thing you did my 7th year was humiliate me. I was terrified of you for the rest of term.”

“And who’s fault was that, Miss Gregson? Because I certainly did not force you to start selling those potions.”

She turned her face away from him in shame, the realization dawning on her that the unbridled anger from him that night had been the thing she hated most- disappointment.

_ Wren with a long braid over her shoulder reached into her canvas bag and drew out a small vial filled with shimmering red liquid to place in Draco’s impatient hand. _

_ “That’s the last one I’m giving to you this week. I told you already Malfoy, it’s not healthy to take more than three.” _

_ “Shove off, Gregson. I give you the money and you give me the goods that’s how it works. Or do you want me to go to Snape with my knowledge and get you expelled?” _

_ “You don’t have the balls to turn me in.” A pause, “Draco are you sure you’re ok? I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now with your family...downsizing, but if you need someone to talk to I’m always here. We are technically cousins after all.” _

_ He stormed off. _

_ Two more bottles handed off to Dean, one to a blushing Neville, two to Blaise, the Hufflepuff head girl paid her for a months supply upfront. 8 first years bought some of the levitation drops she always carried. The whole time Wren was unaware of the sweeping black robes following her around every corner for a solid week until one late night as she was handing Draco another vial a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed her wrist. _

_ “Go back to the common room, Malfoy.” _

_ Despite his earlier threat Malfoy turned tail and ran with the potion clenched in his fist to keep it from Snape.. He let him go and instead began dragging Wren towards the potion room knowing that Slughorn was long retired to his own chambers.  _

_ “I know you’re not selling potions to pass classes Miss Gregson, I have watched you hand off 87 of the same bottles to students who don’t even take potions. “ _

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about! Let me go! You can’t treat me like this, you’re a teacher!” _

_ “And you won’t be a student much longer if I have any say in it.” He hissed yanking her into the potions room and charming the door sealed behind them. “Give me your bag.” _

_ “No.” _

_ He pulled it off of her and shook it furiously. Pens, parchment, and her bag of levitation drops clattered to the floor along with her cellphone, the screen cracking when it made contact with the stone. _

_ “I didn’t know it was against school rules to carry candy with me, professor.” _

_ “Don’t get smart with me. You have a charm on this bag now undo it or I will be even more angry if I have to myself.” _

_ Wren stood stone faced, confident that her camouflage spell would hold up to his prodding. It didn’t. It took him three tries before he lifted the veil and saw that the bottom was filled with unmarked blue and red vials. _

_ “Are these also candy, Miss Gregson?” _

_ “Professor, please-” _

_ “Shut up. Tell me what they do.” _

_ “The blue is for cramps and the red is a migraine cure, sir.” _

_ “You’re a dirty liar. Tell me what these do or I will make you take them.” He seethed. _

_ Wren took a startled step back, “that’s what they are and you can’t make me do that!” _

_ “Tell me the truth or we can both go to the headmaster’s office then.” _

_ Now she began to cry. Big, hot tears of shame that rolled down her cheeks and neck.  _

_ “Please, Professor. I was only selling them because I need money for university. Hogwarts doesn’t give out scholarships to muggle college-” _

_ That seemed to send him into more of a rage than telling him what the potions actually did. _

_ “You come to Hogwarts and spend years testing my nerve, bumbling about like your idiot father only to plan on going back to a muggle college once you graduate? Are you an absolute fool or do you enjoy vexing me on purpose?” _

_ She kept her head down refusing to look at him until his hand held her chin and forced her to. His grip so hard wren couldn’t even move her jaw to yell for help. _

_ “Answer me.” _

_ “Please, don’t expel me. Please.” _

_ Snape let go of her and again shook the bag onto the floor until all of the vials were scattered. Now she regretted charming them to be unbreakable. He picked one up and opened it holding it out to her. _

_ “You sell these to your fellow students without caution, without thought. If it’s so safe then take it so I know you’re telling the truth.” _

_ Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. _

_ “Please don’t, professor. Not in front of you. I-I can’t.” _

_ “Then tell me what it does you foolish little girl.” _

_ Wren continued to cry for several moments until Snape pulled his wand. It’s point aimed at her. _

_ “Wrenfrey.” His voice lost its anger as he said her full name. The first and only time he ever had.  _

_ “I-i-its a low level climax potion. I developed it last year on a dare but then people started offering to pay me for it. I only sell it to 7th years and I never meant for it to get like this.” She whispered eyes glued to the floor watching her tears stain the stone. _

_ The wand lowered and suddenly Professor Snape just looked tired. Tired and disappointed.  _

_ “I showed you leniency when I caught you out after hours TWICE last year, after all that lecturing you do this?” _

_ “Professor Snape I am SO sorry and ashamed of myself, please.” _

_ “You should be. How dare you embarrass your house like this. How dare you embarrass ME like this. You-” Snape caught himself and breathed instead of saying the insult, his sudden calm somehow more terrifying. _

_ “You are going to pick up these vials and dump them out one by one into the sink. I am pulling you out of my Advanced Defense class on Monday and I never want to see your face again. If you want to waste all of your potential on a damn muggle college so be it, but know that if I ever catch you selling anything like this again I will have you expelled.” _

_ Wren nodded quickly and began picking the vials up mumbling thanks the entire time she dumped out the potion she spent months crafting. Hundreds of galleons that could have become muggle money down the drain just like that.  _

Wren tried to keep it in but a few tears slid down her cheeks, “I didn’t know you held me in high enough esteem for me to be a disappointment.”

“Wrenfrey,” her full first name again spoken so softly she barely recognized it as Snape’s voice, “you are one of the most naturally powerful witches I have ever seen. You have so much potential yet you’ve played second best to Potter your entire time at Hogwarts. If you had stepped up instead of following him around like your father followed his it pains me to imagine how much more I would have let you get away with.”

“If you had treated us fairly we wouldn’t have stuck together so fiercely.” Wren gave a teary laugh, “I just wanted you to like me so bad when I first started at Hogwarts.” 

“I know.” He confessed.

Another long, awkward silence while Wren wiped her face and Severus stared at her with his black eyes. She needed to get out of this room before she went mad. 

“Oh shit it’s almost 3 in the morning. I have to get out of this dress and I’m sure you’re very tired, sir. I’ll leave you be, thank you again for the dance and the drink. I hope you know I mean it when I say how much I enjoyed both.”

“As did I. Good night.”

“Night.” 


	2. It Will Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A christmas break through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ya i made a playlist for this on spotify. come be lonely with me by R.F

Grimmauld place was bursting with activity- the Potter family, half of the Weasley’s, and what remained of the Black’s were getting ready for a Christmas dinner. Even Wren’s mother had come over from the states to visit and was busy laughing with Molly and Lily in the kitchen as Kreacher plotted around complaining about requests. Wren was put on baby duty in the living room bouncing a baby James on her hip and cooing at him, he was a little monster of a child- always hungry and wanting to be held, but with so many new things he seemed content for Wren to just carry him around and point at decorations.

“How’s Hogwarts going, darling? I got an owl from old McGonagall that you were doing splendid.” Sirius boasted giving his daughter a proud grin.

“It’s really good, the kids in my Dueling Club are such  _ fast  _ learners it’s unreal, it feels good to be doing something useful.” 

“Dealing with Severus any better?” James snickered. “Harry said it wasn’t going well last time he saw you.”

“We’ve come to an understanding of one another I think. We’re on ok terms.”

Suddenly Fred and George were looming in the doorway holding stolen rolls spread with butter, red welts from a wooden spoon on each of their hands.

“Ok terms she says.” “Certainly was ok when we saw it.” “If you consider dancing together ok terms.”

Wren closed her eyes waiting for the onslaught that would follow, knowing any mention of Snape would put “The Marauders” on the warpath.

“You  _ what? _

“He’s a coworker, it was the last song of the night during the winter formal. It’s not a big deal.” She shrugged and turned away looking to escape into the kitchens.

Sirius seemed to short circuit and sputtered, “why would you agree to-”

“Actually I asked him because I’m an adult and I can do what I want.”

James could barely contain himself. Almost spilling his drink from laughing so hard as Sirius blinked at his daughter like she was a boggart.

“Ya Sirius, it’s not a big deal.” “It was cute though wasn’t it?” “Oh the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, Freddie.” “All snuggled up dancing in the snow.”

“For fuck sake I will langlock the two of you for the rest of the night if you don’t  _ shut the hell up. _ ”

“You see? You see how we're threatened?” “And for trying to tell the truth!” “Makes you wonder what else she’s trying to hide.” “You know how Slytherins can be.”

“I’m not trying to hide anything! It was the two of you who came in here looking to stir shit up for  _ no  _ reason.”

The front door opening gave enough of a distraction as Lupin and Tonks arrived with little Teddy. The toddler came barreling into the sitting room with his parents close behind, Reemus immediately aware that something was wrong.

“Happy Christmas, everything alright?” He asked, looking between Sirius and Wren. Reemus almost smiled at how much she looked like her father when she was angry.

“Yes! Everything is fine, just the twins trying to cause some trouble, nothing new.” Wren said with enough force to make it clear the conversation should be over.

“Nothing new she says-” 

She snapped her fingers and both twins gulped, tongues sticking to the roofs of their mouths. Maybe it did make her look guilty but the last thing she wanted was for Sirius to scold her over something so trivial on Christmas surrounded by people who would undoubtedly take his side and scold along with him. They were the ones making it into a big deal. She knew Sirius was just trying to look out for her, he had tried to be dad of the year since he found out she existed. Only he had the habit of treating her like she was much younger than she was. The definition of Over Protective.

The twins were on the floor now making a scene as though they were dying, baby James and Teddy happily clapping and laughing at them. Wren let out an exasperated sigh but lifted the jinx with another snap.

“Can’t we all just have a nice Christmas without gossip?”

Lily appeared like an angel from the kitchens at the laughter, “what’s this about gossip? Starting trouble you two?”

“Lily thank god, The voice of reason. Here-” Wren handed the baby off to his grandmother and started for the stairs, “call me when dinner’s ready or when I’m no longer getting a lecture for  _ no reason _ .” 

“Sirius, what did you do?” Lily accused with a hand on her hip. Some things never changed.

“Me?!”

Wren could hear faint arguing on her way up the stairs only to be met with the grumblings of Walburga’s Portrait, the velvet curtains left open after Kreacher’s cleaning. The portrait regarded her with some distaste but no screaming.

“Ah, the bastard returns.”

“Ya, Merry Christmas to you too, Grandma.”

The fire in her room was still crackling and Wren sat at her desk listening to the sound of laughter from downstairs feeling oddly homesick for Hogwarts. She loved Grimmauld Place, but being the only Slytherin in a house full of Gryffindors was...tiring after a while. At least at Hogwarts she wasn’t treated like a child. At least Severus didn’t treat her like a child.

Severus. The topic that would get her a scolding from Sirius whether she was an adult or not. Wren wondered how he was doing, suddenly struck with guilt that she had no idea who he was spending his Christmas with yet knew all the other Professor’s plans for holiday. Hell she even knew that Filch was most likely drinking down at Hog’s Head with his usual group of miscreants.

_ Maybe if I send him a nice Christmas message he’ll forget how awkward we left things last week _ . Wren dug out a plain sheet of stationary and pen from the desk writing out a simply message:

_ Merry Christmas. Hope you are having a better time than I am. W.G  _

Good enough. She folded it into a small square with her initials written as nicely as she could manage and walked to the fire place. At least she knew he wasn’t spending the holidays at Hogwarts, McGonagall had her go through the list of who would be staying twice and his name was not present. An oddity for him the Headmistress said. 

“Enmitto Severus Snape.” She said clearly to the flames waiting for them to glow a soft blue before tossing the letter in, if he had a fireplace it should make it just fine. 

As the flames died back to red orange there was a knock at her door and Tonks popped her discolored head in to let her know dinner was ready. 

Severus was reading when he saw the letter flutter out from the fireplace to land at his feet like an offering. It was singed and covered in soot but he recognized the handwriting and initials. Despite the smoke damage when he opened it the familiar scent of peonies and raspberries from her lotion wafted out, somehow comforting but out of place in his bleak childhood home. 

_...a better time than I am….  _

He chuckled at that and sat his drink down to accio a quill across the room and penned a message just below hers.

Dinner went as well as it could have and Wren escaped back to her room to avoid Sirius before dessert. She was surprised to see the letter on her floor wondering if she had done the sending spell wrong until she opened it.

_ Happy Christmas, Wrenfrey. Not enjoying the den of lions? _

If he posed a question to her then he must want her to reply? Right? Wren took the excuse.

_ Haha very funny. Its chaos here I don’t understand how you didn’t murder the weasley twins and I’d much rather be in front of my fireplace at Hogwarts. Hope I didn’t interrupt any celebrations! _

A few minutes after sending it a small scroll of parchment popped out of the fire and into her lap. Snape’s distinct cramped and sharp cursive was still wet on the paper as she unravelled it.

_ I can only murder a single student a year it would have been cruel to kill them separately and if by celebration you mean drinking alone then yes it was quite a rude interruption _

Wren laughed so hard she snorted, that morbid sense of humour was just what she needed to bring her out of her cranky mood. 

_ Want a drinking partner? Misery loves company _

It was only after she tossed it back into the fire that she realized Snape was most likely content to drink alone and didn’t want an old student or colleague for that matter bothering him. Fuck, she had probably just over stepped her boundary and now he wouldn’t reply to her and when she goes back to Hogwarts he’s going to go back to hating her or-

_ Pop. _

Tearing it open Wren expected to find a very rude message about her being annoying only to see that he had simply listed an address.  _ Spinner's End. _ Holy shit. After dessert and the usual Christmas traditions she was slithering out the door with a bottle of wine in her coat making up some excuse about visiting a friend. She had been to a pub in that area the previous Summer while visiting Hermione, she could Apparate there and just walk the rest of the way. A nice walk in the cold would do her some good.

The pub was closed and the streets were empty, the once white snow in the streets and sidewalk now slushy and dark with oil. It was a muggle neighborhood and Wren thought that perhaps Severus was playing a joke on her until the flat came into view crammed against the other identical brick buildings. Dark and forlorn- very much Severus. She knocked on the door still not fully convinced he would actually answer.

“Get in here, it’s freezing.” He chided pulling her inside by her coat lapel before she could say hello.

“Oh my god you have a neck, Professor! And arms! The rumours aren’t true, you’re not just a sentient pile of black robes.”

Severus was wearing a dark grey cable knit jumper with the sleeves pushed to his elbows. He rolled his eyes at the joke, “you can hang your coat there. Can I get you a drink? I have to say I’m surprised you came.”

“Are you kidding? I was gonna avada kedavra myself in a few hours if I didn’t get out of the house. Whatever your drinking works fine for me, but I did bring this from Grimmauld Cellar- looked old and expensive.”

He thanked her for the bottle of red wine and led her into the sitting room. Books lined the walls and were spilling off of stools and tables giving the small flat a sense of decor since there was nothing else. Wren took a seat on the sofa across from the fireplace and tried to warm up. It was so rattling to see Severus in a casual setting,  _ a casual setting that he invited you to,  _ the voice in her head reminded. They were so close to being friends she could feel it.

“Dealing with the Weasley Twin’s over Holiday?”

Wren gratefully took the cup of mulled wine he made her and nodded, “they apparently saw us dance together at the formal and decided to just bring it up, making it out to be way more than it was. I thought Sirius was going to pop a blood vessel he looked so mad, you would have loved it.”

“Angering Sirius without even having to be in the same room as him? A lovely Christmas gift.” He laughed quietly enjoying the image in his mind, oh how angry Sirius would be if he found out his daughter was now drinking with him. It gave him a sense of satisfaction.

He took a seat on the other side of the sofa watching her tuck her legs up under herself and turn to him, her head propped on her hand as it rested on the back of the couch. It was a wonder she had shown up at all. And Severus knew he should have refused or made an excuse, but the truth was that he was lonely and when she made the offer he didn’t think only scribbled down the address.  _ How pathetic can you be, Severus? _

“So you tolerate my presence enough to have drinks with me now?”

“Tolerate is a very strong word, Wrenfrey.”

“Oh come on, I made you laugh and you made me mulled wine. We’re friends now, aren’t we?”

Her smile was as bright as the fireplace and her presence twice as warming.

“Acquaintances.” He relented.

“I’ll take it.”

By the time they had refilled their cups the space between them on the sofa was smaller but still defined. The conversation flowed with little pauses, an outlet for them both.

“It feels so good to be back at Hogwarts doing something useful, all I was doing back home was dueling matches, not necessarily legal ones, but Minerva didn’t seem to mind that.”

“You didn’t leave anyone back in the states?”

“Oh god no, I’m not one for romance and commitment, always seemed more trouble than its worth.”

He tilted his head at the response, “and you’re- content then? Being alone?”

“Alone sure but not really lonely. I mean I’ve always had friends and I’m happy how I am.” Wren answered truthfully but watching the way his eyes glazed over she gently added, “are  _ you _ happy, Severus?”

That was not a question he was prepared for nor one he had been asked in recent memory, there was the occasional check up from Minerva and Lucious, but more out of duty than anything else. Wren was asking now with concern in her eyes and although the runes she had tattooed behind her ears prevented Severus from peering deeper into her mind without a legilimency spell there wouldn’t have been a need for it. He knew that she cared. For some reason that was more unnerving than her toying with him.

“After a certain age there comes a time when you have to accept how things are and find small pleasures where you can.” He said it slow and careful, “I’ve made my choices and I am as content as I will be.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“I beg your pardon.”

Wren nearly lost her eyes in the back of her skull from rolling them so hard and fixed Severus with a tired look as if to say ‘really?’. Men could be so exhausting sometimes.

“The great thing about being human especially one with fucking magic is that we can  _ change.  _ Throughout our entire lives we grow and mature and find things that make us happy and if we aren’t happy we can do something about it! There’s not an age limit on that, you’re just putting a limit on yourself if you can’t or you’re too scared to.” 

“You think that because you’re still so young-”

“So are you! You’re barely middle aged. I mean what makes you think you don’t deserve to be happy? If someone told you that then fuck them.”

Severus admired this new side of her that he hadn’t seen before, so passionate and reassured. She was more comfortable with herself than he was at that age, hell probably even him now.

“You seem very sure about this.” Snape said with a smile in his voice.

She calmed down and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “we’re serpents Severus, if we don’t shed what we’ve outgrown we die.”

There was a moment of silence between them. Wren let her hand fall away but he caught it in his own, holding her fingers and letting his thumb graze her knuckles. It was as though a wall fell away between them, a strong one Severus had built around himself years ago. And just like that...it crumbled.

A sudden buzzing from her pocket tore their hands away and Wren dug out her phone to see her mother calling, “hi mom, ya- ya  _ I know  _ that’s why I left. There’s nothing to talk about! Sirius is the one being dramatic about this not me… fine, I will as long as there’s not a lecture waiting for me like I’m 12. Ok, love you too bye... Mom, I’ve been apparating since I was 17, I’ll be fine I- oh my god mom, it’s just Cokeworth, I will be fine. Ok, ya ok. Ok, I’m hanging up now, bye.”

“I assume you have to go.”

“Unfortunately. I swear she has seen me obliterate people at matches but she still worries about me.”

Severus walked her to the door and waited as she pulled her coat on mumbling about not wanting to leave but having to.  _ No, you can stay. Stay and talk with me more  _ his intoxicated thoughts spun. He was going to be sick of himself soon if he kept this up. 

“Ok, I know this is pushing my luck, but can I give you a hug goodbye?”

He pretended to look cross about it until he opened his arms in agreement and Wren happily filled the space to wrap around his middle and press her face into his chest, inhaling vetiver and oak. His arms came around her slowly with one hand finding a place on her neck, thumb stroking the spot just behind her ear that was going to make her legs start shaking.

“This was fun, Severus. I’d like to do it again if you would.”

A rare smile, “I would.”


	3. From Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wedding date and unplanned run in

A new term brought the same students and challenges, but Wren felt more comfortable in the school and as a member of staff. Since the feud with Severus was gone most of the tension that had stressed her out was lifted leaving her refreshed and ready to end the school year on a good note. Between working extra hard to make sure everything stayed on track and Dueling Club on most Saturdays it was hard for Wren and Severus to find time to spend together. The few times they had were at The Three Broomsticks sharing a drink with other staff at a back table. 

Despite this set back Severus found himself watching her more and more- how she laughed in the Great Hall, her strength and stances in duels, and the way she smiled at him when they did pass in the hall alone. He kept himself guarded when the feelings first began to bubble, creeping out from his chest to his stomach, he knew he had a problem with infatuation. It happened several times after Lily and none ended well. He would cling to the first sign of kindness made to him, convince himself they were doing it out of pity, and then coldly brush them off before they could do the same to him. 

It felt different with Wren. Mostly due to the age gap as he did not make a habit of being attracted to former students and because she was so casual about their friendship, like it had formed years ago instead of months. He needed to be careful. Remind himself that she was a young woman simply looking for a friend and that was all he deserved to be to her.

“I’ve called off Dueling Club tomorrow with the tests coming up and Sirius sent me a nice bottle of scotch as a birthday gift, wanna get together and share it? We can gossip about students and I’ll help you with essays.” Wren was propped on the edge of his desk as he graded. The only person he would allow to do it.

“Scotch and helping me grade? Sounds like you’re trying to get something out of me, Miss Gregson.”

“Nah, I just miss you-”

His red ink quill tore a small hole into the parchment.

“- we haven’t really hung out since February and being without your deprecating humour for so long is an absolute  _ travesty _ .”

“Well, how can I deprive you of that?” Severus smirked, “how about tonight?”

“Perfect, I’ll see you after dinner.” She hopped off his desk and left with a wave.

Wren was beginning to think that Severus really did enjoy her company although he was always so hard to read. Even when drinking he was like a fucking vault and she had always been so good at getting people to open up to her. So far the only personal thing he let spill was that Spinner’s End was his childhood home. Not that she needed to know deep, personal information about all her friends...but she was a Slytherin and the only thing she loved more than vindication was secrets.

The day ended up running late for both of them and by the time Snape knocked on her door she was still sorting through years old files, something she brought on herself after convincing McGonagall they needed to upgrade the filing system before the next school year. Severus also brought a stack of essays to go over and they settled down in her small sitting room- him on an old love seat and her on the floor surrounded by papers, both with tumblers of the scotch Sirius got her for her birthday.

“I can’t look at paper anymore tonight or I’m going to throw up. Sorry I wasn’t able to help you with grading, didn’t expect McGonagall to actually agree to the new filing system.”

“No bother, these essays won’t be difficult to mark.” Severus said tossing the one he had been grading onto her coffee table and rubbing his eyes with the other hand.

Wren grabbed her drink and joined him on the loveseat, their knees brushing slightly as they both settled in, exhausted. 

“Thank goodness the terms almost over. Any plans for the summer?”

“Not seeing any children for two months. And you? McGonagall has mentioned that you will be joining us again next term.”

“Ya, I’m actually getting a place of my own this summer. Settled the lease last week.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you! I’ll be doing a house warming thing a few weeks after break starts- you don’t need to come of course, but I’d still like to see you sometime over break if that would be ok?”

_ No. Tell her no.  _

“Of course.”  _ Severus you pathetic idiot. _

The place was a small, old cottage just outside of London left abandoned for years now and the nice old witch who Wren had spoken with at the Leaky Cauldron after Christmas break offered her a fair rent for it. The catch being that she would need to get it cleaned up herself and fix the roof. Easy for a resourceful Slytherin determined to get everything done with little to no help. She could have gotten a shitty little flat in the city for a little more that was move in ready, but something about living in the country made her feel grown up. Sirius made it clear he wanted her to move into Grimmauld over the summer yet the thought made Wren weary. She wanted to really start living her life and getting a place of her own was a good start for it. 

A few days into break after the cleaning was completed and Wren began furnishing she got her first visitor. 

The windows were open to let in the summer breeze as she was putting up bookshelves and decor when she heard someone coming up the gravel path. Wren opened the door before he could knock, throwing both arms around his neck.

“Severus!”

“Hello Wrenfrey,” he returned the hug with one arm wrapped around her waist as the other was carrying a package wrapped in brown paper and butcher twine, “apologies for dropping in without notice.”

“No problem, come on in. I uh don’t really have anywhere to sit right now…”

“I just wanted to drop by and give you this since I won’t be able to make it to your housewarming.” He handed her the wrapped gift feeling the warmth in his chest grow at the look of touched surprise on her face.

“Oh my god, thank you-” Wren was blindsided by the gift and gently undid the wrapping to see an old, worn book cover  _ Hallister’s Home Protection and Remedies.  _

It was a large book and Wren could tell that it was well used by the dog eared pages and splotches as she flipped through it. It hadn’t been opened in some time yet she could still feel the lingering magic and love of whoever it belonged to. Wren looked up at Severus to see worry in his eyes that she didn’t like it because she had gone dead silent. Her reaction was the opposite. She loved things like this.

“Severus, I love this. It’s so well used, where on earth did you get it?”

A look of relief, “it was my mother’s.”

Now Wren thought she was going to cry.

“I- are you sure? It feels like she loved this.”

“She did and the wards she placed on Spinner’s End are still very strong so I know that they work. I don’t use it and she would have wanted it to be passed down to a witch who would appreciate it. She made edits to most of the spells and recipes, I would suggest following her instructions.”

Wren flipped through again to see sweeping, neat cursive notes under ingredients and instructions. Some written in runes and others in english.

“Severus, I don’t even know what to say. Thank you so much.”

He gave her a small smile but continued to stand in her bare living room, almost fidgeting. He didn’t send word ahead that he was coming because he knew if he did he would psych himself out, if he was going to do it then he needed to just do it.

“Is there something else you needed?”

“Yes, I- have been invited to a wedding at the end of this month and wanted to see if you would accompany me as my plus one.” Well, no going back now.

Her face lit up, “are you kidding? Of course!”

_ She said yes, Severus. Now what? Didn’t think this far ahead did you, idiot? _

“I’ll send you the details, then.”

An old friend from Hogwarts that he had worked with in mass potion production before teaching was getting married(for a third time) this time to a scottish pure blood witch. Marcus sent a snotty little note about guessing Severus wasn’t bringing a plus one to this one either along with the invitation. Of course now he had to prove him wrong. And oh Severus was itching to see the look on his face when he saw the witch he was bringing. 

Wren greeted him at the door in a soft, velvet mint dress with off the shoulder sleeves, her hair a natural color for once and more delicate looking piercing in her nose. The snake tattoo running along her shoulders and chest flicked its tongue at Severus playfully. He stopped breathing for a moment when he saw her.

“You look so good in navy, Severus.” Wrenfrey said running a hand down his row of buttons, a similar style to his usual school wear but in dark blue.

_ If you can’t breathe in front of her now how do you plan on spending the whole night with her? For fuck sake, speak! _

“Thank you. You look gorgeous.”

Wren sputtered out a nervous giggle, “thank you! Should we get going? I hope the foods good, I’m fucking starving.”

“It was good at his other two weddings, I’m sure it’ll be good at this one.”

“Ohh, a third marriage, could there be some drama at this?”

“Considering he invited both of his ex wives I am betting on it.” 

The ceremony was normal and went off with little hitches, bride and groom exchanging vows, rings, and a little too much spittle in Wren’s opinion. It was a large reception with much more prominent guests than them leaving Severus and Wren to walk around enjoying the reception. They ended up near the table piled with finger foods and little desserts watching a group of fire breathers.

“Thank you for coming with me, Wrenfrey. It would have been much more unbearable without you here, I do hope you’re having a good time.”

“I’m having a great time. It’s fun to be on your arm at a party, no one’s tried to touch my tattoos yet because we look too intimidating together, I love it.”

Severus let the hand on her back slide down to cup her hip feeling confident for the first time since they arrived that they did look good together. He saw her smile and move closer to him, her head finding a place against his shoulder. Maybe the evening  _ would _ turn out nicely. 

“Wren? Honey, what are you doing here?”

Or so they could hope. Severus turned around to see a woman who was no doubt Wren’s mother by how much they looked alike, even down to a matching tattoo on their shoulders. She was looking between him and her daughter curiously. 

“Mom! What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

“I’m here with Sirius, the bride’s his cousin. I take it you’re here as a daaate? Aren’t you going to introduce me?” 

Wren was starting to sweat, her eyes darting around the room trying to locate Sirius. She enjoyed drama at social events as long as it wasn’t drama  _ she  _ was involved in. And Sirius was not above making a scene in public

“Mom, this is Severus Snape. He’s the Defense Against The Darks Arts professor at Hogwarts. Sev, this is my mother Robin, she’s managing the Leaky Cauldron now.”

A light of recognition came over Robin’s face as she shook Snape’s hand, “ _ Oh,  _ the same Snape that used to teach potions? Wren always had so much to say about  _ you.” _

“All bad things I hope.”

“Just awful, yes. See, sweetheart I told you the reason you acted like a brat in his class was because you liked him.”

“Mother!-”

Snape laughed with Robin at Wrenfrey’s reaction, his hand coming to rest against her lower back once more. He liked the woman already.

“Calm down, what kind of mother would I be if I didn’t try to embarrass you in front of your date? Did you also go to school with Sirius? I swear I’ve heard him and the guys mention you before.”

His smile fell slightly but when he went to answer the question someone else did it for him.

“Yes. He did.” A hand clapped down hard on his shoulder, “Severus.”

“Sirius.”

“Taking good care of my daughter?” His fingers dug in uncomfortably, but Severus didn’t budge.

“I think we both know Wren is more than capable of taking care of herself.”

Sirius relented and let go as Wren was trying to think of an escape plan, if this went on much longer it would end in a screaming match or worse. Robin saw the panic on her daughter’s face and hooked her arm with Sirius, beginning to understand that the two did not like one another.

“Severus, it was so nice to meet you! Keep Wreny out of trouble, I think Sirius and I are going to go get a drink and sit back down at our table.” She said the last part with a tug and in a tone that didn’t leave room for arguments.

Sirius wouldn’t budge though so Wren moved first, wrapping a hand around Severus’ wrist and side stepping her parents.

“Don’t worry dad I’ll let you scold me tomorrow when I come by for tea.” 

He made a move to follow but Robin had a grip on his arm and steered him towards the bar. As they were walking away Wren realized that her mother assumed she and Severus were  _ together _ and neither of them corrected her. Now Sirius would assume the same thing. This was it, this is how she died.

“I swear, I had no idea the bride was related to Sirius, if I had thought for a moment that he would be here I never would have put you in this position.” 

Now Severus was panicking. For someone who knew their history it would be easy to assume that Snape was trying to get back at Sirius in some sick way by bewitching his daughter. He didn’t want Wren to think that there was some kind of ulterior motive to him bringing her here.

“There was no way for you to know. Besides, I’m kind of glad we ran into them, now I don’t have to lie about going to hang out with you during holidays.”

Wren looked over her shoulder to smile at him and the light of the candles caught the highlight of her cheeks and collar bones, making her glow. Severus felt another wall fall away and his chest ached. If he didn’t hold her right now he was going to dissipate. He stopped dead in his tracks and instead of going back to their table like Wren was aiming for, Severus pulled her to the dance floor with other couples as a slow song began to play.

“You know this is what got me in trouble in the first place.” Wren said playfully thinking back to the Christmas.

“I certainly wasn’t the one who asked you to dance first, Miss Gregson. I believe you’re the one who started this.”

“Ah, so it’s  _ my  _ fault we became friends in the first place?”

“Precisely, and the reason your father will be out for my blood soon.”

“He’s always been out for your blood, this is just an excuse for him to be dramatic.”

Severus laughed again and it was like Wren realized how close they had become for the first time since the Winter Formal last year. Her mother had been right again. She did like him. 

“I hate to cut the night short, but with your father being here perhaps we should leave after this song?” 

“Agreed.”

~

“Stupid fucking heels.” Wren cursed as she kicked off the shoes and made her way to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

Severus stood to the side trying to work up the courage to confess his feelings to her. After what happened at the reception it needed to be done. He couldn’t go on like this any longer or he was going to start being cruel to her out of reflex trying to protect himself. And Wren didn’t deserve that.

“Did you want some herbal tea since its so late? I have chamomile and raspberry leaf.” 

He had his hands clasped in front of him so they wouldn’t shake, “Wren, I need to tell you something.”

“Ya? What is it?” She was still moving around the kitchen getting down mugs and honey.

_ Don’t. She’s going to think you’re an old fool. Just have some tea and leave, feel grateful she allows you to be in her presence at all. _

“I-”

Then she turned to look at him with another smile and Severus fell apart.

“I have feelings for you.”

“Feelings for me? As in like- romantic feelings?”

“Yes and I know it’s foolish of me to think you would feel the same and I know I should be content with just your friendship, but I have to tell you how I feel. If this makes you uncomfortable I can understand you not wanting to see or speak to me again, you owe me nothing.”

She suddenly felt weightless and had to set the mugs down less she drop them and asked the only thing she could think ok, “for how long? When did this happen?”

“It started last Christmas, but I’ve been trying to decide if I should tell you since April.” His voice was starting to choke, “I should have said something sooner, but I was too much of a coward.”

Wren made a few steps towards him while he continued not to meet her eyes, focusing his gaze on the floor and turning away when she came to stand in front of him. This was way out of her comfort zone. She hadn’t been tied down since Hogwarts and even now the prospect of a terrible falling out if they did try to be together in some way terrified her. 

“You’re not a coward, Severus. I never would have been able to tell you first.”

Now his black eyes snapped back to her brimming with forlorn hope. 

“Talking like this is not something I do and I usually run if it ever comes to it, but I feel the same and I think I have for a long time.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, but what should we do? I mean we work together and I don’t know how Hogwart’s handles this sort of thing? If we decide to try and be together should we tell McGonagall? I don’t want either of us to get into trouble and I don’t...know…” Wren’s anxious rambling died as Severus brought his hands to her face holding her gently.

“I think we should start slow.” His deep voice came out lower trying to hide how nervous he was, “may I kiss you?”

“Yes.” 

Neither closed their eyes until their noses brushed. The kiss was hesitant and light, but it made Wren’s heart swell so much the fireplace and every candle in her home ignited from her sudden burst of magic. His hands were warm on her cheeks and she was beginning to wonder how warm they would feel on the rest of her body. With a hungry smile she took the hands from her face and wrapped her arms around his neck to press herself against him for a deeper kiss. He responded at first gripping her waist and almost bringing her off her feet, but when she began to pull him out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom he suddenly pulled away with laboured breaths.

“This is new for both of us so I think that maybe we should take things slow and not become...intimate just yet.”

Wren blinked at him in silence for a few moments, “ok.”

“Is that too much of a problem for you?” He teased with a smug smile.

“Of course not! It’s just not something I’m used to, but I am more than capable of forgoing it if that’s what you want.”

“It is for now while we figure things out.” He knew his faults lay in infatuation, but was fully aware that Miss Gregson was casual to a point of disregard for attachment. Taking things slow would be healthy for both of them.

He kissed her again, deeper this time to try and burn it into his memory. Maybe he would even save this one. When the kiss ended he placed another on her cheek before stepping back.

“This has been a very emotional day and I’m sure you are going to have a tedious talk with Sirius tomorrow. Rest would do us both good.”

“You’re right.”

She walked him to the door, their fingertips trailing after each other once they parted as Severus left. There was no sense of dread, no lump forming in the back of her throat like she knew would happen tomorrow with Sirius. For now there were just the stars shining on Wren’s flushed grin.


	4. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fatherly scolding and a talk with Severus

Wren knew it was going to be bad but she didn’t think that it was going to be this bad. She was able to postpone the scold with Sirius for a few weeks but with August drawing to a close and school coming up there was no more escaping it. 

“-you know nothing about him and I’m certain he knows nothing about you! This is ridiculous, I mean what on Earth do you see in him? Why?”

“I just like him, we became friends after I got on at Hogwarts and he told me that he liked me. You’re making it into a much bigger deal than it actually is, we just started seeing each other.” Wren said boredly, stirring her now cold coffee.

Sirius had long since stood from the table and was pacing around the sitting room. At least he hadn’t invited anyone else to yell at her with him and Severus let her know he hadn’t received any threatening owls just yet. 

“You have to end it.”

“No, if and when I decide I’m bored or I don’t like him anymore I’ll end it. I’m not going to stop seeing him just because you say so.”

“I’m your father!” Sirius burst out causing his mother’s portrait upstairs to begin screaming too, “Is this because of me? Did I not do enough for you as a father and now you’re making me pay for it?”

He had never yelled at her like this. Sure they had their fair share of disagreements and arguments, usually over petty things, but never like this. 

“Because of you? You think this is about you? What like I have some kind of fucking daddy issues? Sirius, I love you and you stepped the fuck up when you found out about me. I’m not with Severus because I’m angry with you.”

That calmed him down and he slumped into the chair next to her looking older than he was and so disappointed. 

“I just want you to be with someone who cares about you. He  _ isn’t  _ capable of that.”

“He is and to be honest I think he’s more invested in this than I am If it makes you feel better we haven’t even had-.”

He sputtered shaking his head, “stop! Stop! I don’t even want to know.”

“Then don’t try to control my life! It’s not like I’m expecting you to like him now or that I’m gonna start bringing him to holidays and shit. All I’m asking is that you don’t tell me who I can and can’t see.”

Walburga had quieted down to murmurs now and Sirius was silent, just looking up at the ceiling as if asking himself what he could have done to prevent this. Wren was most definitely his daughter, headstrong and stubborn as all hell. The girl was going to do what she wanted and he knew that he couldn’t stop that. 

“Fine, but if something happens- if he hurts you, I will kill him.”

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to mention that.”

~

Severus was preparing a new batch of Veritaserum for school stores at Slughorn’s request while Wren sat at the kitchen table in Spinner’s End. They both seemed to value quality time over anything else and often worked or read together in a comfortable silence. Wren pretended to scroll through her phone instead of observing him carefully stir and add ingredients, some hair tucked behind his ear so she could see his pallid face. Being able to really look at him since they became somewhat of an item was one of her favorite things to do, especially when she thought he didn’t notice.

“You’re awfully quiet today. Talk with Sirius not go well?”

The talk from the morning was still fresh in her mind and had made her begin to think about how well they did know each other. Although Wren would never give Sirius the satisfaction of knowing that the talk made an impact on her.

“It went as good as it could have, he thinks I’m doing it just to spite him.”

Severus chuckled but knew there was something more to it, unsure if he should press it or not. She was always so upfront with how she was feeling and did not have any qualms about making sure he knew when she was upset with him. If something was the matter Wren would tell him eventually. He just wished she wasn’t so upset, hearing her little laughs as she scrolled on her phone was one of Snape’s favorite things about having her over while he worked. 

“I just-” then she stopped and sighed not knowing how to phrase it.

“No, don’t do that. You always start out with ‘I just’ and then go cold for an hour. Tell me.”

“It’s hard to read you, which I’m usually very good at. I just feel like I don’t know that much about you and I really want to, but I’m nervous that if I ask things before you’re ready to tell me you’ll shut me out.”

There was still a draught of living death to brew, but Severus knew he could complete it early enough tomorrow morning. With a flick of his wand his modest potion station cleaned itself and dismantled back into the cabinets and walls of the kitchen. At the same time the kettle began boiling and Wren knew that they were about to have a big sit down. It was another thing about Severus that she admired- he was so focused on whatever he was doing yet in an instant could turn that focus to her. It had been unnerving while she was at Hogwarts, but being with him now meant that when she needed his attention she got it undivided and wholeheartedly.

After the tea was made he sat down in the rickety kitchen chair across from her with his hands clasped on the table, “let’s ask what we will then and if either of us wishes not to answer at this time we respect that.”

“That works.”

“Why did you decide to go to muggle college after Hogwarts.”

“Jeez right out the gate, huh? I wanted to go back home to my mom, but I had no idea what I wanted to do and I thought getting a degree would make her proud. I don’t know why I thought that, she was proud of me anyway.”

Severus gave a nod as though the answer was acceptable.

“Did you always want to teach?”

“No, when I graduated Hogwarts I went into potion making for a private company. I was a supervisor when Albus contacted me about the Potion Master position and I took it thinking it may be more rewarding.”

“And was it?”

“I suppose.”

Wren rolled her eyes at the response and waited for his question as he thought. Only instead of a question he smirked at her.

“Tell me a secret.”

“What kind of secret?”

“A secret about you.”

She tried thinking of something she could willingly give away that wasn’t lame.

“I don’t see anything when I look into the Mirror of Erised. It all just goes black around me like I can’t even figure out for myself what I want. Sometimes I would get flashes of me in the ministry or winning a duelling tourney, but they would fade in and out. It scared me so bad my 7th year because it made me think that I wouldn’t grow up to accomplish anything.”

Snape didn’t speak, only reached across the table and took her hand that wasn’t wrapped around the mug of tea. It wasn’t unthinkable for the mirror to be fuzzy with some people, but it was rare. 

“How pissed off were you when you found out I would be coming back to Hogwarts?”

“Honestly, I was more annoyed than angry. The anger came after I first saw you at the start of term meeting.”

Wren gave him a confused look and he continued, “I was attracted to you and I did not know how to deal with that.”

She finally laughed, “you are such a mess. I can’t believe everyone thinks you’re so uptight and unemotional. You’re soft.”

“Only to you.”

“Oh no no no, you just put up a hard front that I was able to get through, I bet you even like the kids you teach.”

“No one will ever believe you.” He scoffed yet his fingers were trailing the inside of her palm and wrist, “let’s sit somewhere more comfortable.”

He led her back to the sitting room where they could see the rain coming down in torrents against the windows. Their tea sat forgotten on the table along with Wren’s phone playing quiet music for background noise. She was facing him on the sofa with her feet tucked up and a hand playing with his hair. The touching was still new for Severus and for a moment he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her fingers on his hair and neck. Then remembered that it was his turn to ask a question. 

“What are you frightened of?”

“I’m scared of wendigos and failure mostly. My boggart is usually some kind of thin limbed monster or someone I love dead.”

Wren moved her hand and stroked her thumb along the edge of his jaw, feeling his jagged exhale from her touch. He always seemed so surprised by her affections like he wasn’t used to it… It made her wonder.

“Are you- I mean not that I would judge or anything, but like...have you?”

“Have I what?”

“Ya know,” she was trying not to laugh, “been ‘Intimate’ before?”

Severus gave her a disapproving glare.

“I’m not a virgin if that’s what you’re getting at. I just haven’t been in an affectionate relationship in some time and your touch is soothing.”

“Then why-”

“It’s not your turn to ask a question.” Snape interrupted smirking at her irritated huff, “the night of the wedding you said you had feelings for me for a long time. When did it start?”

Wren turned away from him slightly, not sure if she should tell the truth because of how embarrassing it was. He would probably be able to tell if she  _ did  _ lie, so what was the point?

“You remember when you gave me a weeks detention in 6th year for catching me out past curfew? You took me to the forest where I had to dig for Bitter Root and that troll surprised us?”

“Yes.”

“After we got back to Hogwarts I couldn’t sleep. I just laid in bed all night thinking about how it felt to be wrapped up in your cloak with you telling me everything was gonna be ok.” She covered her face in embarrassment laughing, “god I know that sounds so lame and cringy. I didn’t wash that robe for a week because it smelled like you.” 

“You had a schoolgirl crush on me, Miss Gregson?” He asked smugly.

“Oh, shut up. It’s not  _ your  _ turn to ask a question, it’s mine- you said you’re not a virgin, tell me about that. What’s your romantic history like?”

She was intensely curious about it and figured that since they were together there wouldn’t be a problem in asking. However, Severus sat up stiffly and grabbed his tea to take a few sips before he answered.

“I was in my 7th year and it was with a Hufflepuff girl in the Astronomy Tower. We were caught by Dumbledore- stop laughing! He took 5 points each from both of our houses and we broke up before graduation. I had an affair with my supervisor at the potion company, but her husband found out and then I began seeing someone from the ministry a few years after that. Satisfied?”

“For now I guess.” she replied with a smile enjoying how he blushed.

“You give affection so freely. How do you like to receive it?” He tried asking casually, but the way that he swallowed and fidgeted said it was more for instruction than curiosity.

The question took Wrenfrey by surprise. In her experience with men a lot of them rarely asked questions at all, let alone  _ how  _ she wanted to be touched. It was refreshing. 

“You do a lot of it already. The handholding and back rubbing. I could do with more kisses though and being held would be nice.”

“Held how?” 

Wren let the two questions in a row slide and sat his tea back on the coffee table so she could move his gangly arms and lay her head in the center of his chest. Her legs stretched out along the rest of the sofa and Severus let out a breath he didn’t know he had held in for so long as he wrapped his arms around her leaning down to press his nose into her hair.

“I think we need to tell McGonagall.” She mumbled into his chest.

“I know, but we can think about that when the time comes. For now let’s enjoy the rest of break. Do you have any more questions?”

“Mmm, can we stay like this for a little bit?” Wren was already drowsy listening to his heartbeat and didn’t want to move.

Severus chuckled and kissed the top of her head, he could hear the sleep in her voice and couldn’t bring himself to say no.


	5. Is There Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly covers what others think of Wren and Severus being together plus a couple cute moments and introduces the still gross but not so noseless Tom Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. almost 5k word chapter? this story is still my fixation and I'm hoping to finish it before i burn out. idk what it is about severus snape but man he just gets in my head and refuses to go away until I type it all out. I'm writing this mainly for myself so i know it's probably not super enjoyable to read but thank you to anyone who has come this far. I really appreciate it!

“I’m so glad we decided to do this, sweetheart. Teddy really loves it.”

Tonks smiled at her husband holding their son as they walked through the light forest. A lovely trail near Godric’s Hollow that had been strung up with all manner of lights by The Weasley Twins and Holyhead Harpies in a gesture of goodwill to the wizarding community for Christmas (and good publicity). It was late and snow was beginning to fall by the time the little family made it from the Potter home, leaving the trail deserted save for a few teenagers and couples. Teddy’s hair was jumping between whites, blues, and purples as he turned his head every which way. The four year old was momentarily distracted from the lights by a laugh coming from farther down the trail and suddenly wiggled out of his father’s grasp to run towards it.

“Teddy!” They both called after him knowing the boy would run straight into anyone’s arms.

Remus would have been more prepared to see his son running into a stranger's arm than Wrenfrey pulling away from a kiss with Severus Snape. It was as if it happened in slow motion. Wren’s face going from happy and confused to see Teddy as he sprinted towards her to almost terror when she looked up and spotted Remus giving her the same wide eyed stare.

“Wren! Wren!”

“Teddy! Oh my goodness how are you, honey? You’re getting so big!” She leaned down and picked the boy up in a hug.

“See my new scarf?”

“I do! Wow that is such a cool scarf.”

Teddy continued to speak excitedly, his hair now a vibrant pink while his parents made their way over. Tonks was grinning, she had been one of the only people Wren freely told about the relationship between her and Severus, knowing she could trust her old babysitter and closest friend. Her husband was a different story. Remus wasn’t angry at all, he had no reason to be, but he was very very  _ very _ confused.

“Wren, thank goodness it was you. Feel free to keep him if he wants to keep running off like that. Hello, Professor.”

“Hello, Tonks. Lupin.” Severus responded quietly.

“What brings you  _ two  _ out tonight?” Remus asked.

“Just taking in the sites. Cool lights, huh buddy?”

“Ya!” Teddy agreed wiggling out of another grasp to run between her and his mother.

Tonks pulled out her phone to show Wren some videos of Teddy on the mini broom Harry had gotten him. Leaving Severus and Remus to stare at each other.

“Tonks, darling it’s getting late and I think Teddy is getting tired.”

“Nu uh!”

The corner of Snape’s mouth turned up in a cruel smirk, “yes, isn’t it a little late for you-”

Wrenfrey whipped her head up with a look of warning on her face that both men caught.  _ Don’t be an asshole for no reason. _

“-late for you to be up.” Severus acted as if the question was always aimed at the child spinning in circles between them.

Teddy stopped and stared up at the foreboding figure in all black. Only to tilt his head to one side and ask with complete seriousness, “are you a bat?”

Lupin was prepared to bend down and scoop up his son at the first sign of cruelty from Snape. Especially when the smirk grew.

“Yes, I am.”

“Wanna see what I can do?”

“Certainly.”

The child closed his eyes and strained hard until his ears popped into bat wings that flapped so hard they nearly brought him off the ground.

“Wow.”

After a few more transformations which all received some kind of praise from Severus, Teddy got impatient and began pulling on his mother’s coat. Tonks put her phone away and hugged Wren before picking up the tiring child who wanted to see the rest of the lights and go to bed. 

“We’ll see you at Christmas! Teddy say bye!”

“Bye Wren! Bye bat!”

Wren linked arms with Severus and they continued on their opposite paths. Remus could hear her giggling about Snape’s new nickname as they made their way down the trail, telling himself he must be hallucinating when he heard Severus chuckle too. By the time they got back to the Potter residence Sirius’ bike was parked out front.

“Back so soon? How was the trail?” Lily called from her office as she finished typing up an email to the minister regarding their meeting after christmas.

“Oh, it was wonderful.” Tonks answered and then added a little louder when they made it into the living room where Sirius was lounging, “we saw Wreny and Severus enjoying the lights as well.”

Sirius’ face twisted up in a look of pain, “I literally just got here, James made me a nice drink, I was happy, I was relaxing and now you come in ruining it for me. What did I ever do to you Tonks?”

“So you  _ know  _ about this?” Lupin was stunned.

“Unfortunately.”

“And you haven’t put a stop to it?” James asked skeptically. His son  _ always  _ took his advice into account.

“Oh James, please by all means if you can get my daughter to listen to reason I beg you to do it. You know what she told me when I said I didn’t approve? She looked me dead in the eye and said it didn’t matter what I thought!”

“Sirius, you’re overreacting.” Lily stated simply coming out of her office to stretch, “you all may not have gotten on well with Severus, but he was an extremely loyal friend and I’m sure he’s treating her just fine.”

Remus began thinking about it. Seeing them kiss and laugh and Wren being able to remind Snape that there wasn’t a reason for him to lash out. How Severus had been kind to Teddy.

“She did look happy.” Remus conceded.

Sirius only scoffed and held his glass out for James to refill.

~

“You sure it’s alright?”

“Honey, they’re your friends. If he needs you then he needs you. Tell Draco I said hi if he’s there though, haven’t seen him since his wedding.”

“Of course.” Severus felt stupid for thinking that Wrenfrey would be upset when he told her Lucius asked him to come for the holidays.

“We can see each other after Christmas.” She continued although there was a sad tone to her voice.

They were both looking forward to spending Christmas evening together. He even planned on cleaning up and possibly asking her to stay over. If the letter Lucius sent had not sounded so upset he may have declined the invitation, but as Wren put it ‘if he needs you then he needs you’. Just because they would not see each other on Christmas did not mean that her gift would need to wait until then.

“Since won’t be together for Christmas, I want to give you your gift now.”

Wren lit up launching off her couch and to her bedroom, “oh perfect! Yours came in the mail yesterday!”

“I told you not to get me anything.”

“And I told you the same thing!”

Severus took the little black box out of his pocket and wondered if he should have put a bow or something on it.  _ You think a bow is going to stop her from hating it? As if it isn’t too much already.  _ He did worry about that. December would make it almost six months for them, half a year, it went by so fast and was some of the best months Severus ever had. The gift was also meant to be a milestone of sorts. When Wren came back holding a cloth pouch he felt less insecure about the simple presentation.

“Open yours first.”

He took the pouch and loosened the top to find a small vial filled with white, sparkly shavings. It took him a moment to realize what it was since the ingredient was so rarely found he had only ever used it a handful of times and only for important school potions.

“How on earth did you get Unicorn Horn shavings?”

“Don’t worry its all legal! A friend of mine is a vet for magical creatures and owed me a favor, got it from a young unicorn that got stuck in a tree. Even if you don’t use it I know you like the rare ingredients.”

“I do and this will be incredibly useful, thank you. I hope you like yours as well.”

Wren took the small box, it looked as if there would be jewelry inside but she was sceptical that Severus would get her something like that. Opening it proved her wrong. Two silver and emerald toned snakes were curled in the box as if asleep.

“They’re morphing jewelry.” Severus explained, “I’ve put several protection and ward charms on them.”

The snakes reacted to her magic and wrapped around her wrists as bracelets then moved again at her direction to slither up her arms and come together as a necklace. Of course Severus wouldn’t be happy in just getting her  _ normal  _ jewelry. Not that Wren was complaining, the snakes were beautiful and the charms around them powerful, giving her a sense of calm as they tightened to a choker to fit her style a little better.

“I love them.” Was the only thing she could think to say and leaned over to kiss him hoping that her thanks could be conveyed through the gesture.

He kissed back harder letting the witch slide onto his lap pretending that the curve of her ass against him didn’t push him closer to madness by the second. What was more maddening was the fact that Severus knew Wren would let him touch her-  _ wanted  _ him to touch her, he was the “prudish” one. Too scared that he would disappoint and thinking that he didn’t deserve to touch her hidden behind a wall of “taking things slow”. Wren would comply with whatever boundaries he put up, but recently things became heavier. Kisses along necks, teasing touches, and most agonizing of all the lap sitting. 

“Let me know if I’m too heavy.” Wren whispered against his mouth in fake concern, she knew exactly what she was doing and Severus knew that too.  _ Part of the Slytherin charm you never had the knack for.  _

She knew she shouldn’t be doing it like this, trying to break down that last wall she could feel standing between them. It’d been almost a year since Wren was intimate with anyone. She inwardly rolled her eyes at the word, so dainty and soft like the kisses he ran down her jaw and neck  _ only  _ her jaw and neck. If making her wait was some kind of tactic Severus came up with it worked. Never in her life had she wanted someone so badly, it was almost desperate. Snape didn’t make a move to push her off, in fact his hands were gliding over her ass and thighs like he thought he was being sneaky. So Wren tested the waters and rocked her hips surprised when his own pushed forward to meet her. Only as soon as she felt something start to stir Severus pulled back and instead wrapped his arms around her, his face coming to rest on her chest just breathing her in.

“It’s getting late. I should go.”

“You don’t have to. I want to spend time with you before the holidays. What if you stayed over? Just sleeping together- nothing more than that.”

He should say no. Make some excuse about needing to go back to his depressing little flat so he can be cold and alone the rest of the night.

“Alright.”

A pair of too big sweatpants that he had to tie close so they would stay around his thin hips and one black band t-shirt later Wren was grinning at him. Something about seeing the gangly man in her clothes made her thighs warmer than the making out had. 

“You look adorable.”

“I look like I did as a teenager.” He grumbled standing in her room and looking around everywhere but the bed.

“You were a little punk kid weren’t you?”

“I preferred the term grunge, but yes.”

Her grin grew and Wren pulled him to the bed, the strip lights around her room fading out when she waved them off. Severus planned to keep his distance while they slept but when he made it under the heavy comforter that smelt like lavender and sage his body relaxed and he became pliable.

“C’mere, stop trying to make it awkward-” Wren said with a yawn pulling him to her so that his nose was pressed under her jaw and she could wrap her arms around him.

“I think we have this backwards.”

“No, you hold me all the time on the couch, it’s time I return the favor.”

There was a moment of adjusting and Wren was sure that Snape was going to grumble more but almost as soon as his arm settled around her middle and she began soothing strokes through his hair- he was asleep. She stayed awake long enough to feel him tighten his grip on her before also falling into a heavy, warm sleep. 

~

“Sorry we’re late! James was being fussy about staying with mum and dad.” Harry explained out of breath as he pulled off his scarf and sat down at the table.

Toil and Trouble or TNT for short was the hottest wizarding pub in the U.K since Seamus opened it up in the fall. It was a good mix of magic and muggle with his mum and dad tending bar most nights, all lacquered red oak and large fireplaces on either end made it clear a Gryffindor designed it. It was Christmas Eve which meant half off for Hogwarts alumni and the friend group was eager to throw back a few drinks and catch up.

Ron and Hermoine, Harry and Ginny, Neville (Hannah having her own bar to tend promised to come next time), Luna, and Wren were all crammed together at one table waiting for bar appetizers and drinks. They talked about kids and jobs, most notable was Hermoine seeming to fly up the ranks of the Ministry, working shortly with Lily in Muggle Affairs and now going on as an understudy to the minister of magic, all while pregnant with their first child. Ron couldn’t look more proud of her- often joking with his fellow aurors that he would “report them to his wife!”. The Quibbler was becoming more prominent than the Daily Prophet since Luna took over as Editor-

“Excuse me, I’m so sorry I can see you’re out with friends but my daughter is a huge Harpy fan and you’re her favorite. She’s a keeper for Hufflepuff, want’s to go pro.” A sheepish and somewhat intoxicated gentleman offered the quill and parchment to Ginny with a hint of embarrassment.

“Oh, of course! What’s her name? Anna Treakle. Tell her I said keep at it and I’m sure I’ll see her at Harpy tryouts soon enough.”

“Isn’t she amazing?”

“Oh, shut it, you.” She smacked her husband’s arm playfully after the man left.

Yes, it seems everyone in their little friend group had grown up to accomplish things they dreamed of since school. And with Wren assisting at Hogwarts she included herself in that accomplishment. No one else interrupted them with autograph requests and after three rounds inhibitions began slipping.

“So, Wren-” Harry started, his smile suddenly gone and glasses sliding down his nose, “are you fucking Snape?”

Poor Ronald began choking on a hand pie he was stuffing into his face and only stopped when Hermoine thwacked him on the back. “Harry! I’m trying to have a good time here! Ain’t gotta bring Snape up like that. Gross.”

Wren ignored the Weasley’s comment, “Why are you asking?”

“Because my dad says no one can talk any sense into you and Sirius is worried.”

“Sirius isn’t worried, he’s overbearing. No one needs to worry about me.”

Now his face hardened into a scowl and Wren knew the cat was out of the bag by then. All eyes were suddenly on her, some confused and others hurt.

“So it’s true?”

“No.” She waited for the faces to look relieved before continuing, “we haven’t fucked yet. We’re taking things...slow.”

“Slow? You slow? I mean no offense Wreny, but from what I heard that’s not exactly how you do things.” Ron said with a snort.

Hermoine was the only one to think of any useful questions, “How long?” 

“About six months.”

“Six months!” 

People turned to look at them from Harry shouting and Wren slid deeper into her chair. Ginny jumped from the outburst, a bit of her Butterbeer spilling out on the table that she and Neville began dabbing up. He didn’t seem to notice the rest of the room as he glared across the table at Wren.

“After all the  _ shit  _ he put us through at Hogwarts and everything you’ve heard from our parents you’ve been with him for six months. Are you mad?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, but we got close after Christmas break last year and he confessed his feelings for me over the summer. I realized I liked him too and things have been going great.”

“You really don’t care what Sirius or anyone else has to say about it?”

“No. In fact I think everyone is making a bigger deal out of it than it actually is. I mean for fuck sake I would hear less about this if I was with someone who fucking hit me or something. Severus treats me better than anyone else I have ever been with and I’m not ending things between us just because it makes a few people uncomfortable. Can we please drop it and just enjoy this? I missed you, Harry. I don’t want to fight.”

Harry looked away and finished his stout. Nothing about Wren  _ had  _ changed since he last saw her, save that her smile was a little bigger. There wasn’t a point in letting the old potion master rile him up when he wasn’t even in the room. 

“Fine, but you’re buying the round after this one.” Potter burped a bit as he stood and made his way to the bar.

Luna gave her a sleepy smile, “I think it’s lovely you’re with Professor Snape. He always seemed so lonely.”

“Is that why he’s been so tolerable this semester? Before we got out for break he told me about some gillyweed he saw down by the lake instead of taking it all for himself. Even told me about Professor Slughorn filching off our Venomous Tentacula. Started locking the greenhouse windows.”

Wren didn’t like that. Of Snape being  _ more tolerable  _ because she was with him, like she made him better somehow. She loathed the idea of people being “fixed” because they were in a relationship and hated even more the proposition that she was the kind of person to do it. The only thing Severus suffered from was being a bit of an arrogant asshole brought on by what she could only assume was a lifetime worth of insecurities. All she was doing was showing him that he could be confident in not only his skills but himself as a person. That wasn’t really fixing, was it?

“You haven’t done  _ anything _ ?” Hermoine almost giggled ignoring the look of disgust on Ron’s face.

“I have to admit I was hoping you’d say yes when Harry asked, I mean one of our old Professors? There’s always a bit of curiosity.” Ginny agreed and Ron’s look only became more animated. 

“Well-”

“Nope. No, I have to sit next to him at the faculty table and I don’t wanna imagine you and him when I’m trying to eat my treacle tart.” Neville said with a shiver and stood to go help Harry with the drinks. Ron followed him without a word. 

When they brought back the next round everything seemed to calm for the rest of the visit. Harry even threw an arm around Wren as they left pulling her into a drunk hug.

“As long as you’re happy- long as he’s making you happy I won’t say anything against it.”

“Thanks Harry, love you.”

“Love ya too.” 

~

Severus understood immediately why Lucius wanted him to come for dinner. 

It was a semi large dinner party for Christmas with a good number of purebloods in attendance. The Malfoys were still climbing back to their old glory after a fall from grace during Draco’s 7th year that nearly stripped them of their home and titles. However, it seemed they were gaining traction because at one head of the table sat Tom Riddle, the heir that had inherited not only the wealth and land of the muggle Riddles but of the ancient Gaunt family as well. He was now a prominent member of the Ministry and current obsession all the purebloods were drooling over for his...beliefs. Lucius was horrified that he would do something to go out of favor with the man after his previous mishap so Severus was here to make sure things went as smoothly as possible. Draco hadn’t joined them. 

“I hear you’re seeing someone, Severus?” Narcissa asked quietly from the other side of the table with a hint of a smile. She had tried setting him up for years.

“I am.”

Lucius certainly hadn’t heard that and was a bit offended, “you never told me. Who?” 

Most of the guests continued eating and chatting amongst themselves or listened to Riddle blabber on about blood purity, no one was really paying any attention to them.

“Wrenfrey Gregson.”

The unbearable scraping sound halted all conversation. Bellatrix LeStrange was frozen with her knife and fork poised over her plate, eyes wide as she looked up to stare at him. Snape ignored her outburst and continued eating wishing he could dissipate anywhere else.

“Wrenfrey Gregson? Our blood traitor cousin’s little bastard daughter?”

Before he could respond Riddle perked up tilting his head to Severus as he set his wine glass down.

“Ah Miss Wrenfrey Gregson, she’s an American Duelist, isn’t she?” 

“Yes, she’s the dueling instructor at Hogwarts now.”

“She’s quite good.”

“I’ve never seen her actually duel before but she is powerful.” 

His lips pulled back in what Severus could only describe as someone who has seen other people smile and is trying to mimic the movement. Tom Riddle looked young for his age as he was pushing 77 with a tight, wrinkle free face and head full of black hair that was beginning to grey, his appearance lying  _ just  _ on the outskirts of the Uncanny Valley. Snape could almost smell the dark magic seeping out of the man’s pores.

“I saw her when I went to America as an Ambassador for the Ministry. She was merciless during her match, put on quite a show for the audience. Especially with that snake tattoo of hers”

“She’s a cunt.” Gregory Goyle interrupted through a mouthful of roast.

Severus couldn’t help but chuckle into his drink at the comment, knowing that if Wren were here she would have agreed. Goyle’s father gave his son a kick under the table for interrupting. 

“Why are you kicking me? I’m right! She hit me and Draco with a full body bind curse our third year because we called her friend a dirty mudblood. She’s just a muggle lover that knows a few tricks.”

“Hmm, that is a shame.” Tom stared vacantly out across the table before the mimic smile reappeared, “Severus, I’m holding a gala on the 31st. You and Miss Gregson should attend.”

The attention turned back to him and Snape could feel Lucius practically vibrate in his seat. Getting Wrenfrey to agree could be a challenge, but he was sure that an opportunity to piss off a few purebloods would do the trick.

“I’m sure we’d both be honored, thank you.”

“Wonderful.

Wren was faring better on Christmas having just watched Ginny announce that she and Harry were going to have another baby. It was an extra spot of light for the holiday and talk of a new baby dwarfed everything else.

“Do you want to make the other announcement, darling?”

Harry put an arm around his wife and turned his attention to Wren who was currently bouncing baby James on her leg, “we want you to be the godmother.”

“Are you serious? Don’t fuck with me on this, Harry. Really?” 

“Yes! Now Sirius can stop bugging you about kids since you can technically claim this one. Merry Christmas!” Harry was mainly joking about it being a christmas present, but when she put a hand over her mouth and looked like she was going to cry he figured it was as good as one.

“You guys-” Wren really was going to start crying, “thank you. Sorry, sorry I won’t start sobbing I promise. Any names picked out?”

The night continued happily with dinner and present opening for the kids, by the time all the torn wrapping was picked up people began apparating home or making their way to spare rooms. The Marauders were still laughing loudly in the sitting room with Robin and Molly, it was scary how well they all got on with each other. Thankfully the twins had gone to see Bill and Fleur for the holidays giving Wren just a little bit of peace as she sat at the kitchen table with a mug of hot chocolate before bed.

“Not joining us in the sitting room?” Lily asked as she ladeled hot chocolate into her own mug.

“I think I’ve had enough of the Big Kids for a little bit.”

She took a seat next to Wren and nodded, “I know what you mean.” 

“Can’t even imagine what it was like when they were my age.”

“Think Fred and George times two and louder. With the occasional turning into a dog and stag in the middle of dinner just to vex me.” 

She groaned, “god Lily I don’t know how you did it.”

Lily shrugged and sipped her hot chocolate, pausing to listen to James tell Sirius to shut up so he could tell a story. Only for Remus to end up telling it because the other two just continued to laugh. She watched Wren stir her drink with a lazy smile on her face, the glint of a snake bracelet peeking out from under her sweater sleeve.

“How is Severus?”

“He’s good! Well, he tells me is but he’s always, ya know.”

“Hard to read and emotionally constipated?”

“Yes.” She laughed glad that the woman can understand the anxiety she feels trying to make sure Severus isn’t secretly in a downward spiral.

It was nice to just sit and talk with Lily like this, she always gave the best advice and along with Molly acted as a surrogate mother for her while she was at Hogwarts. And she knew Snape, was friends with him at Hogwarts and at least passing acquaintances now if Lily had forgiven him for what happened during school.

“When Tonks told me about it- you and Severus, I didn’t even blink. It was like she was telling me something I already knew and I thought ‘ya, that makes sense doesn’t it?’. Your dad and everyone else who doesn’t like it will come around, but I want you to know that Robin and I especially support it.”

Wren didn’t know how much everyone’s negativities were affecting her until Lily gave her that reassurance. Suddenly a weight was lifted and for the first time Wren realized that this was the kind of relationship that could  _ last.  _


	6. Dinner & Diatribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new years party and smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeez idk why it took me sooo long to finish this up

The other adults had finally gone to bed and the house was blissfully quiet. Wren put the dishes away with a flick and started for her room, even Walburga was sleeping as she passed. A few small flames still flickered in the fireplace and she fed in more wood to build it up, not wanting to wake up in the middle of the night with a cold nose and cheeks. Just as Wren slid under the heavy quilt she heard a familiar pop and a seemingly impatient scroll hit her face. The parchment was heavy and expensive- from the Malfoy manor.

_ You’ve ruined me. I can no longer sleep on my own as well as I used to. _

Despite her drowsiness Wren sat up with a smile and pulled a pen out of her nightstand to add a message below his.

_ Oh no how terrible i feel so bad _

And below that in a smaller hand  _ i miss you. _

Severus felt his chest ache when he read it. It wasn’t like he would have joined her family for Christmas dinner but being at the Malfoys instead of with her didn’t sit right anymore. Almost as if there had been an unseen shift in their relationship.

_ I miss you too I never should have come _

_ Everything ok? _

_ For now yes...besides not having you in bed with me _

Wren couldn’t believe how well Severus was able to hide being so hopeless in a relationship. He was putty to her. 

_ Come sleep with me then, i’ll sneak you in  _

_ I’m far too old to be snuck in anywhere. _

_ Come on it’ll be fun i’m too tired to apparate back home or your place just come here and we’ll be up early enough to sneak you out and back to the malfoys for rich people breakfast _

_ Absolutely not _

10 minutes later Wren was standing on the porch with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders when Severus apparated in the street. His dark grey coat pulled on over a jumper and flannel bottoms looking tired but relieved at the sight of her.

“This is ridiculous. You know that right?”

“Ya, but I missed you and everyone else is asleep I promise.”

They made their way through the house in silence with Severus feeling like he was sneaking into a lion’s den. He only relaxed when they made it to her room and the door was charmed shut behind them, Wren’s arms wrapped around him a second later with a kiss. It warmed him to the bone pushing out any regrets of coming. This bed was smaller than the one at her home and they ended up on their sides facing one another, legs entangled with Wren’s cold hands bunched up in his jumper. Snape was too busy studying her face in the flickering light to try and sleep, fingers barely touching skin as they glided across her soft jaw and bottom lip.

“What happened at the Malfoy’s?” Wren whispered opening her eyes to watch him press his lips together in thought.

“Nothing terrible. Tom Riddle invited us to his New Year’s Eve gala.”

“ _ Us?” _

“Yes, the subject of... _ us  _ came up at dinner and Riddle knew who you were, he saw you duel in the states and was rather impressed.” He said and added with a sneer, “Gregory Goyle called you a muggle loving cunt.”

Severus had to quiet her loud laughing with a kiss, “that’s the smartest thing he’s ever said.”

“Would you like to go? I can’t promise you’ll like anyone there, but it would mean a great deal to Lucius if we indulged Riddle’s request.”

“I assume I can’t make a scene if we go? No arguing their idiotic blood status ideals?”

“Not a scene big enough to get us kicked out.”

“I’ll go for you. Maybe next year we could try doing Christmas together?”

A look of surprise came over his face and he said nothing in response.

“What?”

He caressed her cheek, “I enjoy hearing you talk about us like that- in a future tense.”

“I think we could have a happy future together.” She mumbled against his lips surprised that she actually said it.

He didn’t let her kiss him, only pulled back to read her face and find it free of humour, she was being serious. Despite them being together for six months the notion that Wren could feel anything close to what he felt for her shook him to the core.  _ She’s young she doesn’t mean anything she says, this is a fun little game for her.  _ No, he couldn’t keep telling himself that. Wrenfrey did care for him otherwise she wouldn’t be wasting her time.

“Yes, I think so too.”

~

“Holy fucking shit.”

“It is...quite a lot.” Severus agreed after they had made it via portkey to the Riddle Manor.

“I don’t know what the hell I could invite you to that would even come close to this.”

The Riddle Manor looked exceptionally elegant in the sparkling lights and trimmed hedges leading out to the courtyard gardens. The gardens themselves had a golden hue placed over them- a warming charm to keep the bitter winter cold out. Many of the ministry’s high ranking members were present along with purebloods in “good” standing, a number of talented quidditch players, and many other eclectic witches and wizards. Wren felt happily invisible- only recognizing a few faces and was sure that tonight would pass uneventfully. She caught sight of Tom Riddle coming towards them in plain dress robes with his hair swept back and styled tastefully, in this light he was almost handsome.

“Ah, Severus you made it. And Miss Wrenfrey Gregson, we have not been introduced but I must say how mesmerizing I found your duels when I travelled to America a few years ago.” He said with a hollow smile holding his hand out to her.

She took it not letting her smile slip when he brought her knuckles to his cold lips, “thank you so much, sir. That's very flattering coming from you. You have such a lovely manor.”

“It cannot be flattery if it’s true, my dear.” 

Severus kept silent but watched as Riddle’s eyes roamed Wrenfrey, his pupils dilating at the sight of the snake tattoo curling its body along her neck and chest as if preparing to strike. He was making her uncomfortable already.

“So it does move. And here I thought it had just been a trick of the papers-”

Tom brought the back of his hand down her collarbone and almost to the top of a breast before the snake struck, it’s head and a portion of its body materializing off her body to hiss at him. For a brief moment the couple was sure they were going to be asked to leave but instead Riddle laughed, a rare feat.

“Fascinating,” he spoke something in parseltongue and the snake responded in kind making him laugh again, “he is protective I see. Can’t say I’ve ever been told to go fuck myself by a snake before. They’re often much more polite, but look at me gawking at your date, Severus. Please go enjoy the party, I’m certain I’ll see you again sometime tonight.”

The snake settled back into her skin, moving so that it’s head was tucked safely in her hair behind an ear. It was the first red flag of the evening. Severus was sure to keep a bit of a tighter hold on her as they wandered further into the crowd, he already wanted to leave, but Lucius found them and there was no escaping. He and Wren were polite enough to one another, Narcissa helping to ease the tension by keeping the conversation relatively non combative. Her husband of course could only hold his tongue for so long.

“You must actually care for Severus if you agreed to come mingle with the likes of us. I thought the Weasley family was more your taste.”

_ Just breathe. It’s just Lucius Malfoy and you promised Sev. Just breathe.  _ “I care for Severus a great deal, yes.”

That was not the answer he wanted and turned back to Snape as if expecting him to help instigate something. Instead Narcissa gave a displeased hmph, signaling her husband to stop it which he did almost immediately. If there was one redeeming quality about Lucius it was how much he loved his wife.

“How touching.”

Wrenfrey stood by Severus diligently and listened to conversations between him and various other party goers for about 45 minutes. Private potion corporation management was not an area she knew well and didn’t want to butt in. She understood that Sev was not the type to mingle and preferred to stick to those that he knew, but she was, and even if this was not her usual crowd there could still be some promise in making new friends or finding out secrets. Being a bit nosey in the Riddle manor also sounded fun. 

“I’m gonna go mingle.” She announced to him after finishing her drink.

Severus didn’t let go of her hand immediately, “are you sure-”

“I won’t get kicked out I promise.” Wren placed a quick kiss on his lips and turned on her heel before he could say more.

There was pink on his sallow cheeks when he turned back to the group who looked at him with smug smiles. Seeing him so comfortable was new for them and it was amusing that his usual hard demeanor was broken up by some girl. Especially one who looked like that.

She moved deftly through the crowd with a refilled champagne glass in hand returning smiles when they were offered. She spotted Viktor Krum and Igor Karkaroff near the doors to the gardens; they were only acquaintances during his time at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, but he still recognized her and gave a friendly bow when she approached. 

“Viktor, you’re looking handsome as ever, and Headmaster Karkaroff it’s good to see you. Enjoying the party?”

“I hate these things.” Viktor confessed in his Bulgarian drawl, “I’d rather be back home. Are you being forced to stay as well? I never took you as the elite type.”

“I’m here as a date so kind of.”

Eventually she was introduced to his date after the woman returned with drinks, a beautiful witch from Bulgaria who kissed Wren on the cheek upon meeting. Together they made their way out to the gardens under the golden hue of the warming charm, the air filled with chatter and music from the orchestra. After a few drinks Wren hoped that Severus was at least having fun because she was starting to.

“-like why can we  _ only  _ interact during the Triwizard Tournament? It’s dumb, we should do some kind of Duelling Tourny. Invite the Beaux’s and Kold’s, it’d be fun.” 

“Perhaps. Durstrang could always use more triumphs.” 

“And what makes you so sure my students wouldn’t kick your ass?” 

Karkaroff scoffed, “teaching the students your dirty tricks, hm? Don’t think that because you duelled like that in America your reputation stayed spotless here. Some of us kept up with your career.”

“The only people who call it dirty are the ones the tricks work on. Besides I never technically  _ broke _ the rules.” 

“Ha! My friend sent me video of the match where you created a smoke screen then jumped out and hit the girl in the face. Very funny.” Ivet, Viktos’s date, laughed smacking her on the back.

“The point  _ is  _ that you could never get away with that in the Euro Circuit, which is why my Durmstrang students would beat you and any others that entered this tournament.”

“So you do wanna set it up?”

The older man rolled his eyes but conceded his interest and nodded, “tell your headmaster to contact me at term. We will see if it can be arranged.” 

With a possible tournament set up during the party Wren decided that the night was a success and figured she should go see if Severus was ready to leave. Unbeknownst to her during her conversation with the Bulgarians Gregory Goyle was drinking and seething, his narrow glare centering on her as she was saying her goodbyes in the garden. Riddle had been sure to speak with him earlier in the evening, telling him how it was so strange that she was chosen for the Hogwarts position and not him, how he would have made a much better Duelling Instructor. He stomped over just as she was turning to leave and blocked her.

“Oh, hey Goyle! It’s been awhile how ya been?”

“Piss off, don’t act like you care.  _ I  _ should have gotten that position at Hogwarts, not some bastard.”

“Oh god you’re shit faced, look man I just sent in my application like everyone else, take it up with McGonagall if you got a problem.” Wren turned around to try and go the other way, waving Ivet and Viktor off when they gave her a concerned look.

“I’m talking to you!” Goyle grabbed her arm and yanked her back to face him, the crowd going eerily silent at the commotion.

“Let go of me! You are causing a scene!” She was not about to get in hot water right at the end of the night. All she had to do was get to Severus and they could leave-

Goyle did let go. He shoved her back so hard she reeled and almost lost her footing. The crowd watching gasped, waiting with anticipation to see what Wrenfry would do.  _ Just breathe. It’s just Goyle. You promised Sev, just breathe.  _

After Wren left Severus realized why he never came to these things in the first place- they were boring. Not that he didn’t find Daniel’s problems with Pepperford's Potion trying to crack down on unionization and restructure it’s management interesting, but it was more tiresome doing it alone now. 

“-quite the catch though aye Severus?”

“What?”

“Your date,” Daniel snickered knowing he wasn’t paying attention, “she’s quite a catch, almost as frightening as you are. Little on the young side for you though, didn’t you teach her?”

“She’s not frightening and yes I did, she was an awful student and we hated one another.” He hoped that would end the conversation, if Wrenfrey were on his arm still she would have been able to bite back with something better.

At that moment a worried looking Narcissa made her way back to the group from the garden. Lucius was no longer with her and she sided up to Severus, leaning up so that only he would be able to hear her “trouble in the garden. Better hurry”. He didn’t need to be told that she meant Wrenfrey and once he made it out the double doors he saw what exactly the problem was.

Wren looked as if she had just been jostled, champagne spilled down the front of her dress making the black fabric darker and an irritated look twisting her features. She pushed past Gregory Goyle who Sev assumed was the reason for her anger leaving him behind her yelling. When she saw him in the crowd her face relaxed in relief and she made her way over, but was stopped by a tingling on her neck from the morphing jewelry. Goyle raised his wand pointing it at Wren’s back and cast.

“Confringo!”

It hit the protective aura created by the snake jewelry causing it to rebound upwards into the warming charm and evaporate it. A gust of cold air hissed into the now unprotected gardens as the guests shouted in surprise. Wren had felt the white hot heat of the blasting curse barely miss her back and when she turned around Goyle seemed to realize he made a mistake. 

“Goyle, my my my what a commotion you’ve caused! It’s alright everyone, settle down. The charm will be back up momentarily but until then,” Tom Riddle appeared from the shadows with a look that said things were working exactly as planned, “how about we have some entertainment? Mr. Gregory Goyle has challenged Miss Wrenfrey Gregson to a duel.”

Anger did not seem to fit the emotion Severus felt coarse through him when the curse nearly hit Wrenfrey. Madness would be closer. Then panic when he remembered that she did not have her wand, it was left on her nightstand when she complained of her black fitted dress not having pockets and there not being enough time to properly charm some on.

“No she doesn’t have her wand! Stop!” 

Lucius grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to silence him, “shut up!  _ He  _ wants to see her duel, can’t you see that?”

“You fucking idiot-” Severus began only to be cut off by the crowd yelling again.

After Riddle stepped back to allow the duel to commence Goyle was immediately knocked back, the sound of his nose cracking echoed and blood spilled down his chin. Wren didn’t need a wand for Goyle, she could destroy him using shitty low level spells without breaking a sweat. She advanced sending more waves of force manifested by her anger at him and soon he was on the ground. His once nice dress robes now covered in dirt and dropped food with blood smeared across his face.

“Is this what you wanted?” Wren began walking up beside him, “did you want to cause a scene? Be humiliated? Because I just put your ass in the mud without a wand you stupid, ignorant  _ cunt. _ ” 

His wand lay by him but when he went to grab it Wren stepped on his fingers and dug her heel in, “the next time you raise a wand to me- I’ll cut off your hands.”

She stepped off and he sighed in relief only for his eyes to pop back open when she brought her foot down on his wand instead. The  _ snap  _ echoed through the now silent crowd of party guests rippling with fear. Wren walked away without a second thought leaving the drunk pureblood laying on the ground crying as Tom Riddle applauded. 

“Can we please go?” Wren huffed once she made her way to Severus. The crowd parting for her like a sea.

“Of course.” He put an arm around her and they cut through the crowd to the garden gate, the quickest way to the portkey.

They walked in silence with Severus trying to come to terms with the fact that for the past 6 months he had treated Wrenfrey as though being around him would ruin her. Now he had been reminded that not only was she powerful- there was a cruel streak in her too, one that could rival his own. There was no way he could possibly ruin her. And with that final wall down he felt his attraction and arousal come on full force.

“Just a moment! Leaving so soon? I didn't even get to congratulate you, Miss Gregson.” Riddle called from behind them.

They stopped and Wrenfrey did not hide her annoyance when she replied, “thank you, now if you’ll excuse us I want to leave. You should have never allowed that, he was shit faced I could have hurt him or he could have casted into the crowd.”

“Oh, no need to worry Wreny if I did not think you would have taken him out in a timely manner I wouldn’t have allowed it.” His hollow politeness did not match the hunger in his eyes for her power and attitude. He reached a hand out again aiming to run his fingers down the snakes body along her neck, “I hope there’s no hard feelings-”

Severus suddenly stepped in front of her to block his approach, “there will be if you touch her again.” 

Riddle chuckled in surprise but brought his hand down and nodded.

“I see you’ve grown quite attached, Severus. Very well, I hope you two have a lovely evening and a great start of term.”

They got to the portkey and from the sister location apparated back to her home. Wren opened the door in a hurry trying to kick off her shoes and undo the side zipper of her dress at the same time. How protective Severus got over her causing another tremor of her hands that she didn’t need.

“Are you alright? The curse didn’t touch you did it?” He asked looking over the skin of her back with worry.

“I’m fine I promise.” Wren could still feel embarrassment gnawing at her from what happened as she tried to frantically get her wet dress off.

Severus put his hands over hers calmly. Once she relented and allowed him to do it he easily found the tiny zipper along her side and pulled it down. The fingers of his other hand trailing after the open teeth and finding her skin flushed warm with adrenaline. A soft, surprised sigh slipped from her mouth at his touch, the sound of it causing him to abandon unzipping her.

“Everyone was staring at you.” He hissed.

“I almost really hurt Goyle-”

_ “No,  _ they were staring at  _ you _ . Riddle looked like he wanted to swallow you whole and if Daniel mentioned how high the slit of your dress was one more time I would have killed him.” 

_ Oh. _

Severus found the high slit in question that opened when she walked at just the right angle to show off the entire expanse of her bare leg. Good, she had hoped the tantalizing opening would get his attention and as he palmed her thigh leaning down to wrap his hand just under her ass and pull her closer she knew it worked.

“Everyone was staring at you,” he repeated with more shiver than anger to his voice now, “but you didn’t care. You didn’t even notice.”

“Of course not. I was looking at you.”

Severus took an audible breath and hurriedly leaned in to kiss her knowing that the next words he let out of his mouth would be a confession. This time when Wren’s hands found his shoulders and began pulling him to her bedroom he didn’t stop her. Both ignored the chill in the room choosing instead to focus on the growing heat between them.

“Severus,  _ please _ .” She whispered against his mouth trying to keep the impatient tone out of it.

“Yes, anything.” He wasn’t coy enough to think of hiding his own desperate groan in his response to her.

Wren felt warmth flood her body from the snakes still curled into a choker around her neck and she pulled away from him. He stuttered forward as she broke the kiss trying to follow her lips. However, his upset at her absence was minimized when Wren took a step back and finished unzipping the dress. It fell to the floor in a heap leaving the young witch completely bare before him wearing only a confident, hungry smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t have anything on under it. I’ll be better prepared with the lingerie next time.” She teased hooking her fingers at the top of his black embroidered collar and tugging the first few buttons open.

“Don’t you dare muddy  _ this _ with more clothing.” 

His response was barely a whisper. Black eyes somehow going darker and wider as he reached out and gripped her hips to squeeze the softness there. He was transfixed and unwilling to move at a pace faster than his praise. One hand winding up to gently knead a breast and thumb her nipple, the other wandering down along her thigh to push past trimmed curls and have his fingers come back practically dripping. Wren’s eyes closed momentarily at his ministrations but she steadied and went back to work on his coat, her frustration only setting in when she began fumbling due to his fingers inching their way inside of her.

“You could help me you know.”

“So impatient.” He teased. Lips now by her ear as the fingers withdrew, coming up over her clit to make Wren’s legs shake.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. You’re just being mean and gloating.” The end of her sentence fell off as he continued to touch her.

He finally removed his hand only to maneuver her to the bed as she pulled his coat open with a proud flourish. The victory was short lived- Wren tripped over her discarded dress and toppled to the bed, Severus following in a much more dignified way after shrugging off his coat.

“Well, I’ve been waiting just as long,” he said looming over her, “and I will not be rushed through this.” 

Severus placed a light kiss on her lips trailing them down her neck to the hollow of her collar bone. Tendrils of hair tickled as he made his way down causing her to giggle and make him smile against her skin, he didn’t think he had drank much at the gala but the smell of her skin was making him  _ feel  _ like he had. He realized that the snake tattoo wasn’t as large as he initially thought, the end of it flicking along her ribs, but there were plenty of others for him to marvel at. A little cauldron that bubbled and sparked, an assortment of runes, alchemy circles he figured came in handy during duels, and coming up along one hip was a few sprigs of dittany. 

“I could spend nights looking over everything decorating you.” He whispered, pulling her hips closer to the edge of the bed.

Wren went to answer but snapped her mouth shut at the feeling of his breath against her inner thigh. The sudden realization that  _ Professor  _ Severus Snape was going down on her made the room feel as though it were spinning. She heard him hum with approval at how wet she was, thumbs running against her labia before spreading them apart. Without warning his tongue delved into her and despite his earlier comment of not being rushed through anything he was devouring her as though they were running out of time. Wren arched back with a moan at the ministrations feeling his nose rub against her clit while he lapped at her. A home in the country was a good decision because moans and curses were escaping Wren’s lips in reflex, his name among the noise.

“You sound unraveled already, my dear.” Severus breathed against her core, the vibration of his words making her shiver. “Hearing you say my name like that is making me  _ ache. _ ”

If Wren could think straight it would be embarrassing at how easily the man had indeed reduced her to a fucking mess, but all she could focus on was how  _ good  _ it felt. Then fingers were inside her and his mouth became occupied with the bundle that made her arch back and say his name. The force of her orgasm brought her hands to his hair as she rode it out, alternating between trying to push his face away and pull it closer. Eventually he stood back to begin unbuttoning his shirt, movements once again steady as if nothing happened.

“How did you get so fucking good at that?” Wren asked panting, attempting to sit up.

“A great deal of the affair with my supervisor at the potions company consisted of me under her desk.”

That comment brought another wave of arousal through Wren and just as Severus finished the last button on the shirt her lips pressed into one of his hips followed by her teeth. He sucked in a breath that turned into a hiss when she moved her head down to mouth at his erection through the pants. Severus jerked back cupping her face in his hands before she could run her tongue up the clothed length.

“I will let you do anything you desire in time, but as you said we have been waiting for this for a long time and just the thought of you on your knees for me might end things too quickly.”

“I guess I can wait until the morning to suck your cock then.” She teased

“Just as insatiable as I thought you would be.”

He could barely watch her undo his belt without his hips wanting to buck in response. She could sense his dwindling control and made quick work of the pants, letting out a surprised but satisfied moan at the sight of him. He was heavy and thick in her hand with a mess of precum begging to be licked off the head of his cock. He caught her by the hair when she leaned in for it and maneuvered them both further up the bed and into a more comfortable position.

“Is this alright?” Severus questioned above her.

“Yes, however you want to do it, I need you in me, Sev.” This time Wren couldn’t hide the desperation in her voice as the sentence dropped off into a needy whine. 

He complied and as soon as he was in her his body melded to hers, nothing between them but skin and quickened breaths. True to his word Severus did not move quicker than his praise, thrusting into her slowly and purposefully to memorize the feeling. It was something so long overdue that in the moment nothing mattered to them outside of the feeling. Wren could only open her legs more and moan into his shoulder, perfectly happy letting him top so she could lay back and enjoy how nicely he stretched her. The thrusts became more insistent as Severus pulled back just enough to press their foreheads together and kiss.

“You feel almost too good.” 

“Could have been doing this a lot sooner you know.”

Severus panted out a laugh, “I know you would have let me fuck you the night of the wedding.”

“Oh, I would have let you fuck me last Christmas on your couch, professor”

He answered with a moan and quicker thrusts feeling accomplished when her teeth bit into his shoulder to hide a keen. Wren was so warm and when her legs became a vice around his hips Severus was overwhelmed with a feeling so foreign he almost couldn’t place it- a sense of  _ home.  _ There was no hope at all for him now, he loved her. 


End file.
